Sarah vs The Coma
by Charahfan44
Summary: What would you do if your husband only had ninety days before being taken off of life support? This is a story about how a beautiful leggy blonde and a regular guy fell in love. Completely AU. I do not own Chuck!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no problems coming up with new stories, that's becoming more clear to me every day. I don't really know what made me think of this one, but here it is. I'll be working on my other ones as well, don't worry. Thank you to everyone who follows me as an author, and my stories as well. Enjoy!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

Sarah Bartowski was always late. No matter how early she'd leave home, no matter how many alarms she'd set for the morning, she could never seem to show up anywhere on time. Her husband would buy her a watch each Christmas, a running gag they started when they first met. Today was one of the greatest importance, and she promised herself she would get to her destination early. But, like every other day, she was late. Her first stop after work was the Safeway by the local hospital, as she needed to pick up flowers for the big event of the day. She stood in the aisle debating between the gerber daisies and the sunflowers, but knew that it wouldn't really matter in the end. After they were wrapped by the florist in the store, she briskly walked back out to her car. Cars scared her. She hated walking through parking lots or crossing the street. The place that scared her the most was the hospital. The most important thing in her life was hooked up to a machine, laying in a bed made for people who were dying. It took most of her courage to get to the hospital, but took all of her heart to walk inside.

"I thought you said five o'clock?" Nurse Clarke had become one of the most trusted personnel that Sarah went to for any questions.

"I know. I couldn't decide between these or daisies." Sarah sighed, signing in at the front desk. "How is he today?"

"I'm afraid it's the same."

"Right."

"Sarah, Doctor Graham wants to talk to you today before you go."

"And if I don't want to talk to him?"

"You don't have a choice, hun." She gave Sarah a sympathetic look, knowing exactly what the doctor wanted to talk about. Sarah dropped the pen she was writing with, and made her way down the long hallway to her left. The walk to room 105 became longer and longer with each visit. The visits themselves became harder, too. She stood outside the room for a while, breathing deep before finally entering. The slow, repetitive beeping of the monitor made Sarah's heart beat faster. She hated the sound. Although the sound was keeping him alive, she knew it meant he still wasn't awake.

"He's steady today." The nurse inside the room noticed Sarah enter.

"That's good, right?"

"He's steady." The nurse gave a slight smile, turning back to checking the fluids and monitors.

"Sarah?" A voice came from the doorway behind her.

"Doctor Graham." She nodded stiffly toward the doctor.

"We need to talk about his condition."

"We talked about it last month."

"And there's still no change."

"But we have ninety days. His DNR says after ninety days if there's no change, he wants off of life support."

"But-"

"No buts. Ninety days. Come talk to me about it then." She turned her back on the doctor, and sat next to the bed. She knew he was still there.

* * *

 **June 1st, 2010**

 _Summer was Sarah's favorite time of year. At twenty-eight, she felt as though she was finally at her prime. Her first major painting was going to be on display at one of the most established galleries in Los Angeles, she had just moved into a bigger apartment in Burbank, with a boyfriend who she could see herself with for the rest of her life._

 _"Why the hell are you all the way out here?"_

 _"I was just thinking about you." Sarah looked up to see her boyfriend, Daniel, standing over her. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

 _"Sandy maybe, but not beautiful. C'mon, let's go." He grabbed her hand and helped her up._

 _"Go? I wanted to watch the sun go down."_

 _"Quit pouting, I have a surprise for you." He kissed her quickly and pulled her away from the amazing beach in front of them. The drive back to the city was quiet, even though Daniel had been away for a few weeks. He was a business man, although Sarah wasn't exactly sure what his actual title was. He traveled a lot, which wasn't ideal, but she knew she'd be okay._

 _"I want you to have an open mind, okay?" He asked, pulling into the apartment complex._

 _"Okay." Sarah nodded. Daniel parked in their spot, and helped her out of the car, covering her eyes as he did so. "Please tell me you didn't get a dog."_

 _"I didn't get a dog." He replied instantly._

 _"Then what's with all the secrecy?"_

 _"Just keeps those eyes closed."_

 _"They're closed." She said, before stopping suddenly._

 _"Okay, wait here for just a second." The sound of jangling keys opening the door filled her ears. She felt his hands grab hers, leading her inside. "Keep them closed."_

 _"They'll be closed until you say open, I promise." She assured him._

 _"Alright, open!" He said with assertion. When she opened her eyes, a frown formed on her face._

 _"Boxes?"_

 _"Packed boxes." He smiled._

 _"Why are the boxes we just unpacked, packed again?"_

 _"Because we're going to Italy."_

 _"Italy?"_

 _"The company offered me a job today."_

 _"In Italy." She said flatly._

 _"Why aren't you excited?"_

 _"Because I'm not going to Italy."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're kidding, right? My art is finally starting to-"_

 _"Starting to what? One gallery isn't a big break."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"I'm just saying...I already bought you a ticket."_

 _"You should've asked me, Daniel. I'm not going to just uproot my life."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Do you even love me?" She asked, the air becoming so still._

 _"What kind of a question is that?" He asked, irritated._

 _"I mean, you basically just made the decision to move to Italy without even talking to me."_

 _"Because I thought you'd be excited."_

 _"Well then you obviously don't know me at all."_

 _"Great. Goodbye then. I'm going to Italy." And with that, the tall, muscular, raven-haired man left the apartment with the slam of a door. It didn't hit Sarah until about an hour into unpacking again that Daniel had really left. What was she supposed to do now? Without realizing it, she fell asleep. Waking upon the hard floor of the living room wasn't exactly the start to a good morning. The loud beep of her newly set up answering machine wasn't the greatest either._

 _"Sarah! Where the hell are you? You said Lucky Bean at nine, and it's nine thirty. I'm not staying here, so I'll see you at the studio I guess." The sassy voice of Carina Miller filled the apartment. Sarah sat up, rubbing her eyes open._

 _"Jesus." She mumbled to herself, before pulling herself up and into the shower. She wasn't one to cry, but let herself do so as the hot water washed over her. An abrasive knock at the front door interrupted her mourning period. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body, making her way to the door._

 _"Shit." Carina looked her up and down as the door opened._

 _"What?"_

 _"You look terrible." The redhead made her way inside, plopping down on the couch._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"What's with the pity party look? Didn't Dan get back last night?"_

 _"Yep." Sarah closed the door, making her way to the kitchen._

 _"And? How was the sex?"_

 _"There was none."_

 _"The guy has been gone for a few weeks and no sex?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Walker."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"Halfway to Italy I think."_

 _"Italy?"_

 _"We broke up."_

 _"Shut. Up." Carina stared at the blonde. "Like for real?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why? Really? He just shows up and says lets go to Italy and expects me to go? I don't think so. I have a piece being shown in two days."_

 _"And?"_

 _"My art is important to me."_

 _"More important than your future husband?"_

 _"The more I think about it, the more I realize he wasn't ever going to be my husband."_

 _"I think you made a huge mistake, but hey, it isn't my life." Carina said._

 _"You're right, it isn't." Sarah snapped. "Sorry, it's still fresh."_

 _"Do we need to binge on ice cream and watch When Harry Met Sally?"_

 _"Definitely not, I'm fine."_

 _"I'm actually headed to the studio this time. Just had to make sure you were alive." Carina got up just as quickly as she had sat down, and left. Sarah sighed, taking her time as she got ready for the day. Her morning routine always consisted of the Lucky Bean, her favorite coffee shop in Burbank, before heading to the studio to work. Carina was also a painter, and her aunt kindly gave her and Sarah a space to work at in her studio downtown LA._

 _"Hey! Sarah!" Her favorite barista, Sam, was working behind the counter._

 _"Morning, Sam." She forced a smile._

 _"Uh oh. Double shot?" He asked._

 _"Make it a triple." She gave a genuine chuckle. Turning around to pay at the counter, she collided with a scalding coffee cup._

 _"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" A tall man with a geek-ish charm stared at her coffee covered chest in horror._

 _"My eyes are up here." She demanded, pointing to her eyes with her right index finger._

 _"I wasn't-I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't really looking and you turned and-"_

 _"It's fine." She stared at her drenched shirt._

 _"Can I pay for your dry cleaning? Or your coffee?" He asked, still mortified._

 _"How about we just exchange insurance and let our lawyers handle it."_

 _"Uh, sure, I-"_

 _"I was kidding." She smiled. "It was an accident. I'm just having an off day, don't worry about it."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive."_

 _"I'm Chuck, just in case you need to look me up for insurance purposes later. Chuck Bartowski." He held his hand out._

 _"Sarah Walker." She shook his hand._

 _"I hope the rest of your day isn't as eventful as this moment."_

 _"I'm sure it won't be._

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Sometimes I play old voicemails or videos just to hear your voice. It's hard out here in the real world without you." Sarah said quietly.

"Hey girl." Carina appeared in the doorway to the room.

"Hey."

"You skipped out early today and then I remembered what today was so I thought I'd come and sit with you for a while."

"Thanks."

"How is he?"

"No change."

"He'll wake up."

"I used to think that, too. But now I'm not so sure."

"I think he will." Carina turned to the bed. "Dude, wake up."

"He can't hear you."

"Maybe you should come back to the studio and paint. You've been doing really well."

"Yeah, maybe in a bit. I just want to sit with him for a while."

"I get it. Can I stay?"

"Of course." They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Carina eventually left, but made sure Sarah would be fine by herself. The nurse from earlier came back in, checking his IV's and monitors once again.

"His vitals are staying steady, that's a good sign." She would say every few minutes, noticing Sarah's blank stare.

"It's our anniversary today." Sarah whispered.

"How many years?"

"Four. We were trying to have a baby before the accident."

"I'm sorry." The nurse bowed her head and left the room, giving Sarah some privacy.

"Babe, if you can hear me, I'm here. I'll be here every day until you wake up, okay?" She took her husband's hand in hers. "Chuck? Please come back to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided that I'm going to skip around a bit in their story. In this chapter I start with a little bit of married Charah, since we already know they end up together. I think it's fun when authors aren't necessarily congruent. We already know and love these characters (thanks Schwedak), so why not share all of the moments out of sync? I'll make sure it's easy to follow, don't worry. Thank you for the great comments already! Enjoy this next chapter, even though it's a bit shorter than the last.**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **July 2nd, 2012**

 _Chuck Bartowski stood calmly in the kitchen of his newly purchased Los Angeles home. Something was missing, empty even. As he stared at the wall, all he could think about was how bare it looked. He had grown accustomed to things with brilliant color, thanks to his wife._

 _"I thought we were moving in together?" Sarah Bartowski entered, carrying a giant box labeled **BEDROOM**._

 _"Sorry," Chuck turned his head to look at his wife, "Come look at this wall."_

 _"We have a truck full of boxes, we can look at a wall later." Sarah said._

 _"Just put the box down for like three seconds and come look at this wall." He gave her the look that hypnotized her to do anything._

 _"Fine. Two minutes." She set the box in the middle of the kitchen and joined her husband. "What am I looking at exactly?"_

 _"It's missing something."_

 _"It's a wall."_

 _"I know it's a wall," He laughed, "but something isn't right."_

 _"The color?"_

 _"Possibly." He frowned._

 _"We can get someone to paint it."_

 _"You should paint it."_

 _"Chuck."_

 _"What?"_

 _"We just got married, can we please not get into this?" She whined._

 _"Get into what? You're a painter, you should paint it."_

 _"How am I a painter if no one will buy my art, huh? Answer me that." She walked over to the box she had set down, picked it back up, and left the kitchen. Chuck followed her to the master bedroom._

 _"So you had a few slow shows. It doesn't mean you should quit."_

 _"No profit means no gallery. No gallery means no space to paint."_

 _"I need to show you something, come here." Chuck grabbed his wife's hand and led her through the house, stopping in front of a door._

 _"Your office?"_

 _"Not quite." He opened the door, revealing an art studio._

 _"Chuck, you didn't." Sarah stepped inside, looking at all of the beautiful equipment and empty canvases. "What about your office?"_

 _"You need the inspiration more than I do, trust me." He smiled. "Babe, all I want is for you to be happy. You're at your happiest when you paint, you just need to find it again."_

 _"Thank you." She kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you're wrong."_

 _"About?"_

 _"I'm at my happiest when I'm with you."_

* * *

 **Present**

"I don't know if I can go in today." Sarah sat in her car, keys still in the ignition.

"You don't have to." Ellie Bartowski sat in the passenger seat.

"But what happens if I'm not there and he decides to let go?"

"Sarah, if he hasn't let go by now, I think he's going to fight forever. Plus, my brother would never give up on you, you know that."

"It's getting hard, Ellie. Hard to see him and talk to him when he can't hear me or talk back." She placed her head on the steering wheel.

"I can always have Devon come pick me up. Really, it's okay if you need to take a day to yourself."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Call me if anything happens."

"Of course." Ellie got out, and headed into the hospital. Sarah drove home, not wanting to do anything for the day. She sat in the driveway for a while, thinking about Chuck sitting at the kitchen counter on his computer, typing away. She always thought that architecture was boring, but when she watched him write out plans and then draw them, she thought it was fascinating. Never had she seen someone so focused and invested in anything before. The one sure thing she could count on when entering the house was their five year old Golden Retriever, Bailey.

"Hi, Bails." She pet his long coat gently. They adopted him when he was about two, wanting to make sure they could handle something live before trying to have a baby. The dog was Chuck's idea, of course, and it didn't take him long to talk Sarah into it. She changed into her comfiest pair of joggers and one of Chuck's old sweatshirts, preparing herself for a lazy day. It wasn't long before her phone rang.

"What?" She answered, loving caller ID.

"Wow, someone's cranky." Carina's voice sassed on the other line.

"I'm enjoying down time, and something tells me you're about to interrupt it."

"We need a painting."

"You'll get one."

"No, Sarah, I mean now. If Beckman doesn't get one from you by Friday, she's taking your name off her list of artists. We worked really hard to find this studio, so can you please just get something going?"

"I can't. It's not that easy, and you know it."

"I get it, you're going through some tough shit-"

"But you don't get it! You don't have a husband, Carina. The one person you care about isn't lying in a hospital bed in a coma, and you don't have to decide whether to kill him or not."

"You're right. I don't. But you do, and you need to start dealing with it. Get us a painting by Friday or you're done."

"Can you get me some more time?"

"I got you three weeks, and even that was a stretch. I love you to death, you're my best friend, but you need to start living life again." Carina hung up without another word. Sarah threw her phone across the room in anger. It was only four years ago that Chuck had inspired her to start painting again, and when he got into the car accident, she lost her inspiration once more. She couldn't even bring herself to walk into the studio he had created for her. She got up from the couch and wandered to the studio. She stood in front of the door, her hand stuck on the doorknob.

"Just open it." she whispered. "It's just a room." She sighed deeply and opened the door slowly.

* * *

 **June 9th, 2010**

 _The gallery show arrived quicker than Sarah had imagined. While dealing with her split from Daniel, she hadn't really noticed the days passing by. She tried working non-stop in order to keep her mind off of things, but couldn't seem to shut her brain off while trying to sleep. On nights like this, she painted. Choosing colors at random, letting her brush speak what her heart was feeling. Sometimes she kept the paintings, other times they made no sense and she tucked them away. On the night before the show, she painted four pieces, one of which she decided to use for the next art show. She knew only a few people at the gallery, Carina being one of them._

 _"Where's your head at?" The redhead whispered into her friends ear, staring at a painting on the wall._

 _"No particular place." Sarah faked a smile, sipping from her wine glass._

 _"Just promise me you won't ruin this for yourself. A lot of people are drawn to your piece." She nodded towards a painting on the far left wall._

 _"I won't."_

 _"Good. Now go mingle." Carina gave Sarah a slight push away from the wall and walked away. She went straight for her painting, admiring the people staring at it so intently._

 _"Really creative, isn't it?" A voice said behind her. She turned to look at the stranger who said it, recognizing the face._

 _"You're-"_

 _"Chuck." He stuck his hand out. "I think I spilled some coffee on you last week." He laughed._

 _"Right." She smiled back, shaking his hand._

 _"You're a brilliant artist. Not many can blend their lines together like you."_

 _"You follow art?"_

 _"I'm in advertising. I like to think that art is somewhat of my inspiration."_

 _"Advertising?"_

 _"What? Do I not look like I could sell things?"_

 _"I just figured you'd be more of a software kind of guy."_

 _"Oh, you got the nerd vibe from me, eh?" He winked._

 _"You think you're pretty charming, don't you?"_

 _"Possibly."_

 _"So how'd you know who I was?" Sarah asked, turning back to her art._

 _"Well, you gave me your name so I looked you up."_

 _"And what did you find out?"_

 _"That you've been in the artistry game for a while, but can't seem to catch a break. You're twenty-eight, and you've recently started working at Yvette Miller's studio, which got your painting here on this wall."_

 _"Do you cyber stalk every girl you spill hot beverages on?"_

 _"I don't make a habit of it, no."_

 _"It's already sold?" A woman in front of them said, irritated._

 _"Yeah, heard some big shot offered thirty thousand." Someone else stated._

 _"Thirty thousand?" Sarah said, aloud. Everyone turned around to stare at her. "Sorry." She apologized, embarrassed at her premature outburst._

 _"Surprised?" Chuck asked._

 _"Well, yeah. Every artist dreams of selling their work, but thirty thousand dollars? I would've settled for five."_

 _"Someone thinks you're worth a whole lot more than that."_

 _"Mr. Bartowski, we've got to make an appearance at your mother's party."_

 _"Wait a second, you wouldn't be related to Senator Mary Bartowski, would you?"_

 _"Only on the days I claim her." He smiled once more. "It was nice seeing you again, Sarah. Maybe I'll see you around."_

 _"Yeah, maybe."_

 _"Sir, how would you like your painting delivered to you?" The gallery owner stopped Chuck before he could leave completely. Without skipping a beat, he answered, looking at Sarah the entire time._

 _"I'm sure we can figure something out." And with that, he disappeared. The only thing Sarah could do was stare after him, hoping she would see him again._


	3. Chapter 3

**June 25th, 2010**

 _Ever since she had met Chuck, Sarah found herself looking for him everywhere she went. She figured she'd have to run into him at some point, although it was taking longer than she wanted. But finally, after a little over a week of looking, he magically appeared. There she was, sitting outside her favorite coffee shop, reading Jane Eyre, when a familiar face shaded her from the bright sun._

 _"Jane Eyre?" Chuck's voice made her automatically smile._

 _"Beats The Notebook." She quickly hid her smile, not letting him notice how excited she was to see him._

 _"I guess, but I liked The Notebook." He sat down on the chair across from her._

 _"Do senator's sons always hang around small town coffee shops?"_

 _"Why? Does it bother you?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"You know, I don't really like this place."_

 _"Then why are you here?"_

 _"I like the locals." He smiled at her with a boyish charm._

 _"You think you're so cute." She smiled back, with a slight laugh._

 _"I got you to laugh, didn't I?" He stood up and offered her his hand. "Do you trust me?"_

 _"I don't know you."_

 _"That wasn't the question. Do you trust me?"_

 _"Yes." She took his hand, letting the feeling of excitement and wonder take over. He led her to a black sudan with tinted windows._

 _"Ralph, let's go to the observatory. But take the back roads." He said to his driver, helping Sarah into the car._

 _"I've been to the observatory."_

 _"Not with me you haven't."_

 _"I guess you're right."_

 _"Of course I am." He smiled once more. Sarah looked out the window with wonder as the scenery shifted. She loved summer, always had. "Can I ask you something?"_

 _"You forced me to get in this car with you, so I think you're going to ask me even if I say no." She laughed._

 _"Forced? I'm pretty sure you got in all on your own." Chuck smirked._

 _"What's the question?"_

 _"How is a girl like you single?"_

 _"How do you know I'm single?"_

 _"I don't think you're the type of girl to get in the car with a good-looking guy like me if you were with someone else."_

 _"I just broke up with my boyfriend, actually."_

 _"Oh, so you were dating a loser?"_

 _"The opposite. He's really accomplished. So accomplished that he moved to Italy."_

 _"Without you?"_

 _"He asked me to come."_

 _"Why didn't you go?"_

 _"I just got here. I'm just starting to make a name for myself."_

 _"Couldn't you make a name for yourself there?"_

 _"Would you like me to get on a plane right now?" Sarah demanded._

 _"No, I just think you're making excuses. He wasn't right for you, and him leaving was actually a blessing in disguise."_

 _"Fine, I didn't want to stay with him." Sarah blurted._

 _"Feels good, doesn't it? To let the truth out?"_

 _"It does."_

 _"Mr. Bartowski, we're here." Ralph said, rolling down the partition of the car._

 _"Let's go." Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand, and pulled her out of the car. "I know a great spot." He led her down a little path, away from the observatory itself. They stopped at a small lookout._

 _"Wow." Was all she could say. The view of Los Angeles from this spot was breathtaking._

 _"Right?"_

 _"Not bad for a first date."_

 _"First date? Oh no, this isn't a date."_

 _"It isn't?" Sarah felt herself turning red._

 _"On our first date, I'll be taking you out to the best meal you've ever had, followed by the best dessert you've ever had. This is just the pre-first date date."_

 _"Why not just skip to the first date?"_

 _"How would I have convinced a gorgeous woman like you to go out with me, without this view?"_

 _"You're right, good plan."_

 _"Can I ask you another question?"_

 _"You're going to anyway." Sarah smiled._

 _"If I were to kiss you right now, would you slap me or run away?" He moved closer._

 _"Do it and find out." She dared. Chuck placed his hands on her face, and put his lips to hers. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. "Forget the Notebook." Sarah said, standing on her toes to kiss him again. This was the best pre-first date date that she had ever had._

* * *

 **Present**

Nowadays, Sarah usually slept in, allowing the dog to wake her up when it was time to be fed. But today, a knock on the front door woke her. She opened her eyes, blinking softly, trying to make sure the knocking wasn't a part of her dream. After hearing it again, she slid out of bed and slowly made her way to the front door.

"Jesus, Sarah. How long has it been since you've showered?"

"Nice to see you too, Carina." Sarah said sarcastically. The lanky redhead walked past Sarah, sitting on the living room couch. "Of course, come on in." Sarah sassed, shutting the door.

"How's the painting going?"

"Great."

"Sarah." Carina's face became serious.

"I'm working on it."

"Have you been in your studio?"

"Yes actually, I have." This caused Carina to immediately get up and walk towards the studio door.

"What're you doing?" Sarah followed after her.

"I'm going to see what you have so far."

"It's not done." Sarah blocked the door before her friend could enter.

"Sarah, we need something. Anything. I have to know if I need to make a case for you, or if you're actually going to come through." Carina shoved past her friend and entered the studio. The room was a mess. Paint everywhere, canvas after canvas spread anywhere, brushes and easels thrown about. But in the center of it all sat a beautiful work of art, an amazing contrast of dark and light. One side consisted of dark earth tones, while the other blended together lighter colors.

"It's not done."

"Yes it is." Carina moved closer to the piece. "Sarah, this is incredible!"

"I don't want to sell it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't even remember painting it. I was so angry at everyone and everything, and I just let my hands take over."

"Well do it again. We could sell hundreds of these."

"I just told you I'm not selling it." Sarah walked over to the painting, moving it.

"You're insane. If you don't put this in the gallery show, you're going to be fired."

"Then fire me."

"Don't be stupid." Carina said the words with a certain harshness.

"You're kidding right? Don't be stupid? I get that artists are supposed to dig deep and show how they're feeling, but this is _too_ personal. My husband is in a coma, and the doctors aren't sure if he'll ever wake up. My whole life is laying in a hospital bed, unable to move or speak or breathe by himself."

"That's just it, that's not your whole life! He may be a major part of it, but you're still alive. You're still here. You can make something of it, but you're choosing to let the darkness pull you away from living, and I'm not going to be a part of it. So either you pull yourself together and start living, or lose everything you've ever worked for." With that, Carina left the room. Sarah didn't flinch as the front door slammed. Instead, she slowly slid to the floor and let her tears flow freely for the first time since Chuck's accident.

* * *

 **December 24th, 2013**

 _Chuck loved Christmas. He loved everything about the holiday. The tree, the gifts, his family coming together, the cookies, and the cold winter weather. Sarah, however, was not a fan of Christmas._

 _"Do we need to have all of them over?" Sarah whined, rubbing lotion on her hands before climbing into bed with her husband._

 _"Yes," Chuck looked up from his book, "They're family."_

 _"We survived Christmas eve without them, why can't we just spend tomorrow together too?"_

 _"I get that your childhood wasn't exactly magical, but do you really want our kids to go without the family traditions of Christmas?" Chuck immediately turned red after the words left his mouth._

 _"Uh," Sarah looked at Chuck with a face that showed a mix of fear and confusion, "Kids?"_

 _"That's not what I meant."_

 _"We don't have kids." Both of them were babbling, not listening to each other._

 _"I meant that it would be nice to have some sort of tradition around here."_

 _"What's with the plural? We haven't even thought about one let alone more than that."_

 _"Can we regroup, please?" Chuck stopped the rambling._

 _"Sure. But if we're about to have the 'kid talk', we should probably think very carefully about what we want to say." Sarah swallowed._

 _"Okay."_

 _"So we are going to have the kid talk?"_

 _"I think we should." Chuck looked at his wife, terrified of what she would say. He closed his eyes as she took a deep breath in._

 _"I don't know if I'm there yet." She exhaled. Chuck opened his eyes._

 _"What?"_

 _"I think I need more time. For me. And us, I mean, we've only been married for a few years and I feel like we have so much more to do and see before we root ourselves into this house."_

 _"But you want kids?"_

 _"Yeah." Sarah frowned at Chuck. "What did you think I was going to say?"_

 _"I don't know, that you didn't want any at all."_

 _"I've always wanted kids."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Yes, seriously. I don't know how I feel about the teenage years, but babies are easy for me." Sarah laughed, causing Chuck to laugh with her._

 _"I guess I figured I'd have to talk you into it."_

 _"Your mom has been talking to you about your biological clock, hasn't she?" Sarah raised an eyebrow._

 _"Every time I call." Chuck leaned his head against the head board of the bed._

 _"Tell Ellie to get working on another one, that should buy us a year or two."_

 _"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Chuck joked. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Chuck returning to his book. Sarah stared at the ceiling, thinking about Christmas day._

 _"Chuck?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I know you want my family here, but I just don't think it's a good idea. You remember our wedding, can we please do without them?"_

 _"Of course. My family is crazy enough." Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah, who snuggled into him._

 _"Thank you." She whispered._

 _"I would never force you to drudge up old memories that you didn't want to remember. I get it, really, I do. I love you, and you're all I need."_

 _"I love you too." She closed her eyes. "You're going to be an amazing father."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, chapter four already? I'm glad that people are enjoying this story, because I'm enjoying taking the time to write it. My schedule is crazy as ever, but it's nice to write when I can. Thank you all for the constant support and comments, I'm glad this website is here! Enjoy this next installment of Vs The Coma!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **Present**

Sarah hated dreaming. Most of the time she dreamed about Chuck, and it always took her a moment to realize her reality when she woke up. She wanted to believe that her dreams were her reality.

"I thought I'd let you sleep." Ellie entered the hospital room with two cups of coffee, handing one to Sarah.

"I didn't know you were coming in today." Sarah accepted the coffee and rubbed her eyes awake with her free hand.

"Me either." Ellie gave a half smile. "Any change?"

"No. Doctor Graham is pushing me to take him off of life support." She grabbed Chuck's hand.

"Maybe he's right."

"What?" Ellie's words took Sarah by surprise.

"Sarah, I can't keep doing this. Maybe that's selfish of me, but he's gone. You heard what Doctor Graham said, if he was going to wake up, he would've done it by now."

"I'm not giving up on him."

"I know-"

"No, you obviously don't. You think he would give up on you?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"We have thirty days left..." Ellie trailed.

"And you want to quit already?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry, I just figured you were tired of seeing him like this too."

"I am."

"Then why put all of us through this?"

"It is't about us, Ellie. It's about him."

"I think my daughter is trying to say that we miss him like he was." Mary Bartowski's voice sounded from the doorway to the room.

"Mom." Ellie hugged her mother.

"Senator." Sarah gave a short nod in Mary's direction.

"Are you sleeping?"

"What do you think?"

"Look, I know we don't exactly get along, but you're going to have to cut me some slack." Mary said.

"Oh, like you did for me?"

"How about we give mom a minute?" Ellie broke up the bickering and looked to Sarah.

"Fine." Sarah stood up, walking out of the room.

"Do you really have to do that?" Ellie stayed behind, trying to get a quick word in.

"What?"

"You pick fights with her on purpose. She lost him too."

"I know."

"Give her a break for once. Please?"

"I'm trying." Mary confessed.

"Try harder." Ellie left the room to find Sarah sitting in the lobby. "Sorry about her. I would've gotten you out of there if I knew she was coming."

"It's okay. She has a right to be here."

"But she doesn't have the right to jump at you like that."

"I know."

"Why don't you ever stick up for yourself?"

"Because when he wakes up, I want things to be perfect. I don't want to fight with her."

"Which is why my brother chose you. I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you'd finally make the senator loosen up. She's getting there, trust me."

"I do." Sarah smiled. "But I need you to trust me. I know he's going to wake up."

"We'll wait another thirty days, I promise."

"Good."

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Sarah looked at her sister-in-law with worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's a good thing."

"Well then why do you look so scared to say it?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you." Ellie looked down.

"You're pregnant." The lightbulb went off in Sarah's mind. The only joyful thing that could hit her deep was the news of another Woodcomb.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"I'm happy for you." Sarah forced a smile.

"You can hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" She stood up to hug the brunette. "I'll always love you. And I'll always love your kids. Devon must be excited."

"Oh he is. Clara doesn't really get it, but she knows there'll be a baby in the house."

"Your family is getting so big."

"We want you to be the godmother. If you want to."

"I would love to." They hugged again. "I have to go take care of a few things. Call me later?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." Ellie smiled.

"Tell your mom I said goodbye." Sarah walked away swiftly. She thought about everything happening, and started to feel jealousy and anger towards Ellie. Why was she allowed to have a healthy husband, and _two_ children? She stopped suddenly, hating herself for thinking wrongly of Ellie and Devon. And like she had only a few days before, she started to cry.

* * *

 **February 8th, 2012**

 _Chuck Bartowski stood on the empty beach, his palms sweating. His breath was fast and shallow, his heart beating a mile a minute. He had told Sarah to meet him at 3:00pm, yet it was already 3:30 and she hadn't shown up. He knew she was usually late, so he stood there on the beach, waiting._

 _"Hey! Sorry, there was crazy traffic in the city today." Sarah's voice called from behind him. He turned around to see his girlfriend walking toward him as if a product of a dream. Her hair, so perfectly curled and dangling past her shoulders blew back in the breeze, her face illuminated by the setting sun. She smiled widely as she got closer, and greeted Chuck with a kiss. "What?" She asked, noticing the look on his face._

 _"Uh, nothing. You're just so damn beautiful."_

 _"What did you do?" Sarah frowned playfully, walking ahead._

 _"I'm not allowed to tell you that you're a vision?" He asked, following her._

 _"Sure you can, but normally you're about to get yelled at." Sarah laughed._

 _"You're going the wrong way." Chuck grabbed her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction._

 _"I didn't know a walk on the beach had a specific direction."_

 _"It normally doesn't." Chuck smiled._

 _"This isn't a normal walk?"_

 _"Maybe, maybe not."_

 _"Chuck Bartowski, what are you up to?"_

 _"Just a few things I've kept hidden up these sleeves." He looked at his arms._

 _"Lucky for me." They walked for a while, enjoying each other's company._

 _"So how's the new set going?"_

 _"Terrible." Sarah looked down at the sand._

 _"Why? I thought you had an idea?"_

 _"I did, but it's not really coming to life. Carina's pissed."_

 _"She just wants something to sell, I wouldn't worry about it."_

 _"But it's my job. How else am I going to make money?"_

 _"Do you even like doing it anymore?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Painting. Does it make you happy like it used to?"_

 _"Of course not. When I was younger, I could splatter whatever the hell I wanted onto a canvas. Now it has to mean something."_

 _"That's your problem." Chuck stopped walking. "You don't love it."_

 _"I guess not." Sarah looked at him._

 _"How can I help you love it?"_

 _"I don't know that you can. I love you for asking though, I really do." She looked into his eyes, genuinely grateful for having him in her life._

 _"Well, maybe for now I can help you clear your mind of work." He looked ahead. Sarah turned around to find a candlelit cabana waiting ahead._

 _"Tell me that isn't what we're here for." She smiled._

 _"I can't." Chuck shrugged with a guilty look. They made their way over, letting the waves hit their feet._

 _"What is this? Today isn't our anniversary." Sarah looked around at the twinkling lights and rose petals scattered on the floor of the cabana._

 _"I've been planning this for a while." Chuck was already down on one knee by the time she turned to face him. She took a breath inward, and covered her mouth with her hands._

 _"Is this really happening?" She whispered._

 _"Sarah, I've known from the moment I met you that you were going to change my life. I think I've planned this moment since that day, actually. You deserve so much more than I can give you, but I'd like to spend my entire life making you happy and trying to be everything you need. Sarah Walker," He opened the ring box in his hands to reveal a simple yet dazzling diamond, "Will you marry me?"_

 _"Of course." Their lips met in an instant, and she had a hard time letting him pull away._

 _"I should probably put this on you, don't you think?" Chuck laughed, noticing her unwillingness to separate mouths._

 _"Right." Her light pouting turned to a look of pure happiness. "Chuck, it's beautiful."_

 _"Are you sure? I can take it back."_

 _"Don't you dare." She playfully protected her left hand._

 _"I rented this part of the beach out for the night, that way we won't have any unexpected guests." He laughed._

 _"Oh really?" The mischievous look spreading across her face gave Chuck a smile._

 _"What are you up to?"_

 _"Oh nothing," Sarah started to back up slowly, finding her way to the water side of the cabana. "It's just that you did all of this for me. I think I should do something for you, don't you agree?" She took her shirt off extra slowly, still backing up toward the ocean._

 _"Sarah Walker, are you suggesting we try our hand at skinny dipping?" Chuck followed, removing his shirt._

 _"Of course not, that's so unlike me." As soon as the last word left her mouth, Chuck started running towards her. She laughed, trying to beat him to the water. That night, they both started to picture what forever was going to be._

* * *

 **July 10th, 2010**

 _No phone call. Not a single phone call had come through Sarah's phone after the date with Chuck. She wondered if something had happened to him, or if he was turning out to be like every other guy on the planet._

 _"Why don't you call him?" Carina and Sarah were sharing a paint session, like they always did when they needed a fun creative outlet._

 _"And seem like a desperate loser? I don't think so."_

 _"Maybe he's waiting for you to do it."_

 _"Are you even listening to yourself?" Sarah asked, flinging some paint in Carina's direction._

 _"Of course I am, but society is changing you know. Stop being so sexist. The guy doesn't have to be the one to call first."_

 _"Sexist? You really just called me sexist for waiting for him to call?"_

 _"Don't get mad at me for saying the truth." Carina smirked. Sarah shook her head, focusing back on her painting._

 _"I just don't get it. We had a really good time." Sarah frowned, becoming distracted quickly._

 _"Yeah, you've told me a million times. You made out while you watched the sun set, blah, blah, blah."_

 _"It wasn't just that. It was everything."_

 _"The call him."_

 _"Fine." Sarah set her brush down and picked up her phone._

 _"Wait, seriously? You're actually taking my advice?"_

 _"Shut up." Sarah said, listening to the dial tone on her phone._

 _"Hello?" A woman's voice answered._

 _"Uh, hi. I was wondering if I could speak to Chuck?"_

 _"Charles isn't available. May I take a message?"_

 _"Sure. Tell him that Sarah Walker is expecting a call." Sarah said assertively. Carina gave her a thumbs up in support._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Sarah Walker. He'll know who I am."_

 _"Doubtful. He knows so many women. Many of them are named Sarah."_

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"If he hasn't called by now, he's not going to. Lose this number." The woman hung up, leaving Sarah speechless._

 _"What?" Carina asked, taking in Sarah's facial expression._

 _"I think he's married."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"A woman answered and told me to lose his number."_

 _"Oh. Well, at least you can't completely call yourself a home wrecker."_

 _"Shut up!" Sarah threw her brush at Carina. After finishing the session, Sarah headed to Lucky Bean, where she always went to clear her head. She had already finished her previous book, so she decided to start The Art of Racing in the Rain by Garth Stein._

 _"Classic." A voice followed a body sitting in front of her._

 _"You're kidding me, right?" She lowered her book to see Chuck Bartowski staring at her._

 _"Will you let me explain?" He asked._

 _"Nope. Go away before I decide to pull out my rape whistle."_

 _"Sarah-"_

 _"NO." She held her book up. "Stalking is against the law."_

 _"I didn't stalk you."_

 _"Could've fooled me."_

 _"You always come here."_

 _"Stalker."_

 _"That was my mother. The senator. The annoyingly protective senator."_

 _"Cool."_

 _"Will you please look at me?"_

 _"Why? So you can blow me off again?" She slammed her book on the table this time, causing people to look._

 _"I was going to call you."_

 _"When? After you called the other Sarah's?"_

 _"I only know one." He chuckled._

 _"It's not funny."_

 _"I know, I'm sorry." He reached for her hand. "My mom doesn't like it when I disobey her rules."_

 _"She has a rule against you dating?"_

 _"Yeah. She's already picked my woman for me."_

 _"Picked for you? I'm sorry, have I been transported back to Renaissance England?"_

 _"It's hard to explain."_

 _"Then why are you here?"_

 _"Because I want to try to explain it, and because I don't like the woman she does."_

 _"Sounds like a personal problem."_

 _"Sarah," Chuck looked straight into her eyes, "Will you let me prove it to you?"_

 _"I don't know. Call me and find out." Sarah grabbed her book and stood up, walking away from the table. She knew he was used to getting away with a lot, but this time, she was going to make him work hard for everything he got._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story keeps me up at night sometimes. I have so many ideas floating around in my head, but I can really only go with one endgame. I love that you guys love it! If there's anything you want me to put in, don't hesitate to let me know. I appreciate the feedback, and I'm happy my timelines make sense and aren't too jumbled around. For this chapter, I'm going to stay in the past rather than touch upon the present. I'll get back to the present next chapter. As always, thank you for reading!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **July 15th, 2010**

 _Chuck Bartowski was never one to wait by his phone, but lately it was all he did. He had sent over 100 flowers to Sarah in the span of five days, and he still hadn't heard anything from her._

 _"Son, we have a meeting in ten minutes. Tell me you've gone over the proposals." Stephen Bartowski entered Chuck's office, on the 10th floor of the giant bulding in Los Angeles. Stephen owned a renowned advertising company, and Chuck took care of the less business-y side of it. He looked over important documents and crunched the big numbers, while Stephen handled most of the clientele._

 _"Uh, yeah dad. I reviewed them."_

 _"So why are you staring at your cell phone?"_

 _"I'm waiting on Morgan."_

 _"Son, you'll be waiting on Morgan for the rest of your life. Have I taught you nothing?"_

 _"Dad, I'll just meet you downstairs, okay?"_

 _"Fine, but you had better be prepared." Stephen left the office with a slight frown, as always. Chuck sighed, checking his phone once more. He wondered if he was ever going to hear from the blonde beauty again._

 _"Dude, your dad just gave me a lecture in the hallway. What did you do this time?" Morgan Grimes was fixing his suit as he entered Chuck's office._

 _"Sarah hasn't called or texted yet."_

 _"Really man? You're still going on about that?"_

 _"Of course I am, she's incredible."_

 _"Yeah, well, if you don't focus up, we're both going to be broke."_

 _"You're giving me advice right now?" Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Why are you late today?"_

 _"I had a big game last night..."_

 _"Call of Duty?"_

 _"I have to beat Tommy, or I'll never hear the end of it."_

 _"Morgan, the kid is twelve."_

 _"So?"_

 _"Let's go, ya dork." Chuck stood up, putting his phone in his desk drawer. Morgan followed him out, and they made their way to the 5th floor. The meeting lasted about an hour, and Chuck held his own with the executives in the room. Stephen had to cover a few times, and Chuck knew he wouldn't hear the end of it._

 _"You should've read over my proposals." Said the elder Bartowski, as soon as the last person left the room._

 _"I did, dad." Chuck sighed._

 _"If you had, you wouldn't have been stuck on that last marketing question. Get it together, Charles." He left the room in a hurry. Chuck wandered back up to his office, only to be stopped by his assistant, Greta._

 _"Mr. Bartowski, you have a call on line three."_

 _"Can it wait?"_

 _"She says it's urgent."_

 _"Is it my mom?"_

 _"No, sir."_

 _"My sister?"_

 _"She said her name was Sarah." As soon as the name left Greta's mouth, Chuck bolted into his office and picked up his phone, hitting the one._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Chuck?"_

 _"Yeah, uh, who is this?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Sorry, I get a ton of calls."_

 _"It's Sarah. The girl who has twenty messages on her phone. From you." She wasn't amused._

 _"Right. Hi."_

 _"My phone hasn't been working, and I just got it fixed today. I got your flowers, they're very nice."_

 _"Those old things?"_

 _"I figured I should call and respond to the cards that came with them." She was referring to the countless cards asking her out._

 _"An answer would be nice."_

 _"If I agree to do this, you have to promise me something."_

 _"Anything." His reply was quick._

 _"Answer your own phone from now on."_

 _"My mother will come nowhere near my phone, I swear."_

 _"Good. Then yes, I would love to go out with you."_

 _"Tomorrow night? Eight?"_

 _"Make it seven and you've got yourself a deal."_

 _"Seven it is. Where do I pick you up?"_

 _"We'll meet there. Francesco's on Sunset?"_

 _"Sounds good. I will be there."_

 _"See you tomorrow."_

* * *

 **February 9th, 2012**

 _Sleeping in wasn't something Chuck and Sarah had gotten used to over the course of two years of being together. Both of them were up early every day, because they were the types to cram as much into a day as possible. But today, they disregarded their rule. Chuck was up before his fiance, but he stayed as still as possible, watching her sleep._

 _"Some people would think that's creepy, you know." Sarah's eyes remained closed._

 _"How'd you do that?" Chuck asked, his head resting on the palm of his right hand._

 _"I just know you I guess." Sarah's eyes opened slowly. She breathed in the ocean air, remembering the night before. She brought her left hand up to her face, ad gazed in wonder at her new piece of jewelry._

 _"I hope you like it. I mean, if you don't, we can find you something else."_

 _"I love it. Really, I do." She turned to face him. "You did good." She smiled, kissing him softly._

 _"Now we have to plan it." Chuck smiled back._

 _"Can't we hire someone for that?"_

 _"I forgot you aren't a normal girl."_

 _"Shut up," She gave him a playful smack on the chest. "Maybe I just don't feel like spending a million hours arguing about colors and flowers and who will sit where."_

 _"As long as I'm sitting next to you, I don't care where anyone else sits. As for colors, I'd like to have a blue in there. And the flowers can be black eyes peas for all I care."_

 _"What about your mom?"_

 _"What about her?"_

 _"Did you even tell her you were going to propose?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Chuck."_

 _"What?"_

 _"She's going to flip out."_

 _"Let her. She isn't a part of this relationship."_

 _"She's not going to let you off easy."_

 _"Sarah, I've fought for you before. I have absolutely no problems doing it again. You're going to be my wife, she has to get over it."_

 _"Say it again." Sarah smiled._

 _"Say what? Wife?" Chuck beamed at the sound of the word._

 _"I can't believe we're getting married." Sarah buried her face in her pillow._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know. I still feel like I have so much to know about you."_

 _"You know everything, trust me."_

 _"Promise me something?" She sat up, brushing her curls out of her face._

 _"Anything." Chuck sat up as well._

 _"No lies." She took his hand in hers. "I want to be open, always. We have to communicate or this will never work."_

 _"I promise. No lies." He kissed her. His phone started to ring, causing him to let out a groan._

 _"It's probably the office, just answer it." Sarah gave him a nod of approval._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"I need you at the office, Charles." Stephen's voice rumbled through the speaker._

 _"I'm kind of busy, dad. Can you call someone else?"_

 _"No. Get here." Stephen hung up as quickly as he had called._

 _"Go, it's fine."_

 _"I don't want to go."_

 _"I don't want you to, either. But I'll see you at home later, and we can continue celebrating there." Sarah smiled._

 _"Why are you so good to me?"_

 _"Because I love you." They shared a lingering kiss._

 _"I love you too, babe. Really."_

 _"I know." Sarah plopped back onto the bed, watching as Chuck got dressed. "Thank you for making me happy."_

 _"You make it easy." He grabbed his keys and wallet. "I have someone coming around noon to clean the place up, so don't you dare try to clean before you leave."_

 _"Oh I won't."_

 _"Uh huh, sure."_

 _"Don't let your dad push you around. Tell him your ideas and stick up for yourself."_

 _"I'll see you later." Chuck gave a faint smile before leaving the cabana. Sarah stayed in the bed until about 11:30, unable to look away from her ring. She got up slowly, changing into the clothes she wore the day before. At around 11:45, her phone started to ring._

 _"How did I know you were going to call me today?" She answered._

 _"I know it's your day off, but we have a buyer for the piece you put up last Friday." Carina's overly-familiar voice replied._

 _"Okay? Why do you need me to come in for a sale?"_

 _"He'll only buy it if he can talk with the painter."_

 _"Fine. Give me an hour."_

 _"Can't you come in now? He's already here."_

 _"Twenty minutes."_

 _"Great, you're the best!" Sarah hung up the phone and groaned. Of course she would be called in on her day off, with no time to shower or change. She quickly got back to her car, and threw her hair into a messy but attractive ponytail. She tried to get to the studio as fast as possible, but hit the thirty minute mark by the time she pulled into the parking lot._

 _"Took you long enough." Carina said as Sarah walked through the front doors. "Are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, I am. Thank you for asking." Sarah sassed back._

 _"Long night?" Carina joked._

 _"Yeah, actually." Sarah flashed the ring in front of her best friend's face._

 _"Oh my god." The redhead grabbed the ring hand and gaped. "He didn't!"_

 _"He did." Sarah couldn't help but smile._

 _"You're engaged?" Carina squealed._

 _"I am." Sarah laughed._

 _"Uh oh." Carina said suddenly, remembering something important._

 _"What?"_

 _"The guy buying your painting-"_

 _"Hello, Sarah." A familiar voice caused her to turn around._

 _"Daniel?"_

* * *

 **March 16th, 2016**

 _Chuck was far more nervous than usual, pacing back and forth by the home telephone. It sat on the far right corner in their kitchen, on the grey marble counter top. His hands were sweaty, which caused him to repeatedly wipe them on his royal blue boxers._

 _"Would you quit it?" Sarah entered the kitchen, wearing an old Dodgers sweatshirt and white pajama shorts._

 _"I can't."_

 _"I'm pretty sure you can." She walked past her husband, going for the coffee._

 _"What're you doing?" He asked, stopping in his tracks._

 _"Getting my morning coffee." She said as more of a question._

 _"You shouldn't be drinking coffee."_

 _"Chuck, we don't even know the results yet. Doctor Beckman said she would call today, so we'll find out soon."_

 _"And until then, don't you think you should play it safe?"_

 _"I'm not pregnant."_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"Trust me, I think I know my body." She poured herself a cup. "And if you keep treating me like I'm an invalid, I'm going to kill you."_

 _"I'm just excited."_

 _"I know you are, but we've already gone through this three times. You should know by now that we aren't going to get the news you're wanting."_

 _"Am I the only one who wants this?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You heard me."_

 _"You're kidding, right? I've been exhausting myself trying to get this to work."_

 _"Then why are you so pessimistic?"_

 _"Because it isn't working!" Sarah slammed her mug on the counter, coffee splashing everywhere. She put her face in her hands, resting her elbows on the counter. Chuck walked over to her, hugging her from behind._

 _"I'm sorry." He rested his head on her shoulder. "We shouldn't be fighting about this. I think we should take a break."_

 _"I just don't want to keep disappointing you." She turned to face him._

 _"Is that what you think? Babe, you are so incredibly perfect and I love you. Even if we never have kids, I won't be disappointed in you."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"One-hundred percent." He hugged her close, feeling bad for making her emotional. Only a few moments had gone by, when the phone started to ring. "You should answer it."_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hi, Sarah. It's Doctor Beckman." The voice on the other end sounded informative._

 _"I assume you got the results?"_

 _"I did."_

 _"And?"_

 _"Unfortunately, the test came back negative. I think we should try some alternative methods-"_

 _"I think I'm going to take a rest for a while." Sarah looked to Chuck, who gave her a nod of approval._

 _"A rest? You're going to stop the fertility treatment?"_

 _"Yes. Thank you for all that you've done, but I want to be able to breathe for a while."_

 _"I understand. Just let me know when you're ready to come back in."_

 _"I will, Doctor, thanks again." She hung up and looked to her husband. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be. We'll be fine." He forced a smile, wanting to stay positive. "Plus, we always have the dog to keep us busy."_

 _"We can't forget her." Sarah smiled back._

 _"Well hey, I have to head into the office for a bit. Are you going to be okay here?"_

 _"Yeah, I think I'm going to paint a little."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Yes, really. Make sure you put some pants on before you leave." She playfully smacked him on the arm and headed to her studio. She stared at a blank canvas for a while, holding her brush in her hand._

 _"You know, painting requires some color." Chuck was standing in the doorway._

 _"How long have you been there?"_

 _"A few minutes."_

 _"Creep." Sarah smiled. "I don't know what to paint."_

 _"Paint our life."_

 _"That would require a bigger canvas."_

 _"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'll be back in a few hours, stay out of trouble."_

 _"I will, love you."_

 _"Love you too." Chuck watched her for a few minutes more before leaving. After he was gone, Sarah started to do exactly what he suggested. But unlike any other painting, she tried drawing actual pictures. Most of her paintings were abstract and expressive, but this one came out lighter and busier. There was no white left on the page, but strokes of dark blues and different shades of greens and purples. When she was finished, she looked out the window, noticing the black sky. Her phone suddenly started to ring, and she was sure it was Chuck, letting her know he was finally headed home._

 _"I didn't even realize how late it was, so you're off the hook." She answered, not looking at the caller ID._

 _"Is this Sarah Bartowski?" An unfamiliar voice on the other end replied._

 _"Yes, sorry, I thought you were someone else. Who is this?"_

 _"My name is Doctor Banacheck, I'm a surgeon at Los Angeles County Hospital. We have you down as the primary emergency contact for Charles Bartowski."_

 _"That's my husband." Sarah stood completely still, knowing what words would come next._

 _"Ma'am, your husband has been in an accident. You should come here as soon as you can."_

 _"Is he okay?"_

 _"My team is working on him now, we'll have more information soon."_

 _"I'm on my way." Sarah hung up quickly, and rushed around the house trying to find her shoes. Once she had them, she grabbed her keys and ran outside, getting in her car as fast as possible. She didn't care how many speeding laws she broke, she had to get to Chuck._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I love the feedback I'm getting for this story! You guys are awesome, and I more than appreciate the want for more chapters. I'm a crazy busy college student, so I'm updating as fast as I can, and I promise I'll keep it up! It's hard to find extra time these days. Most of my followers are patient with me, and I'm so grateful to you all! Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **July 16th, 2010**

 _The restaurant Sarah chose was one that Chuck hadn't been to before, a small Italian place on Sunset Boulevard. He was there twenty minutes early, and made sure to get a table far enough away from others that they could hear each other talk. When the clock hit seven o'clock and she still hadn't arrived, he started to think she was standing him up. At seven thirty, he gave up._

 _"Excuse me." He flagged down the waiter. "I'll take the bill for the wine."_

 _"I'll be right back, sir." Once the waiter brought back the bill, Chuck paid and signed, and left the building. He was making his way back to his car when a familiar figure appeared in front of him, walking towards him._

 _"Chuck!" Sarah yelled his name as soon as she saw him. "Are you leaving?"_

 _"You're a half hour late." He clicked the unlock button to his matte black mustang._

 _"I know, my phone crapped out on me again and I hit a lot of traffic."_

 _"You should probably get that fixed." He continued toward his car._

 _"Would you stop for a second?" Sarah had finally caught up to him, grabbing his arm._

 _"Why? It's all useless. I don't know how to keep trying to prove to you that I'm serious about you, if you won't even try to meet me halfway. This is so much harder than it needs to be, Sarah, and it's frustrating."_

 _"I know, and I'm sorry. I literally just ended a relationship with a guy I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, so I'm a little guarded."_

 _"I get it, but I'm not him. You're going to have to let someone in at some point and-" Chuck was cut off by a kiss from Sarah. He was taken aback by the pair of lips that crashed into his._

 _"You talk a lot when you're mad." She said._

 _"You confuse me." He replied._

 _"I can't promise that you'll ever figure me out." She laughed._

 _"I'd like to try."_

 _"And I would love to let you try." She grabbed his car keys and hit the lock button. "How about we start with dinner?"_

 _"I guess I could agree to that. But you only get one more chance." He joked. They walked back to the restaurant together, keeping a steady conversation. They were seated in less than five minutes._

 _"So, your mom..." Sarah started._

 _"Oh boy."_

 _"No, it's not bad. I just want to know why she has such a hold on you. You said you had a sister, so obviously it isn't only child syndrome."_

 _"I don't know, really. I think it's because my dad wasn't ever around. He works too much."_

 _"Does she treat your sister the way she treats you?"_

 _"I guess not."_

 _"Do you ever wonder why she holds you to a higher standard?"_

 _"This is a pretty deep conversation for a second date." Chuck laughed. "What about your parents?"_

 _"What about them?"_

 _"Are they in your life?"_

 _"Not really."_

 _"Why?" Chuck noticed her uneasy facial expression almost immediately. "It isn't so fun, is it?"_

 _"Not really, no." Sarah took a bite of her salad. "They aren't really in my life."_

 _"Gotcha."_

 _"I'll tell you about it someday." Sarah gave a slight smile._

 _"I hope so." Chuck smiled back._

* * *

 **Present Day**

It was becoming easier and easier for Sarah to paint with each passing day. She let the brush do the painting, however, as she let her feelings take over. She was in the middle of her newest piece, when a knock on the front door interrupted her process. She wiped her hands on her old painting jeans, and walked through the house to the front entrance.

"Mary." The name came out as a statement.

"I thought I'd make sure you were doing okay." Her words were cold, but not because she wanted them to be. She just couldn't bring herself to be warm around her daughter-in-law.

"I'm fine." Sarah matched Mary's tone. "Ellie sent you, right?"

"No, I came on my own."

"Oh."

"May I come in or do I have to continue standing out here in the cold?"

"Uh right, come in." Sarah stepped aside, allowing the Bartowski Matriarch to enter.

"I see you've rearranged some things."

"Didn't seem right to keep it the same." Sarah stood awkwardly in the living room. "Do you want something to drink? Tea?"

"You have any scotch?"

"Of course." Sarah went into the kitchen to grab some glasses and the alcohol. She handed some to her mother-in-law, and poured some for herself.

"This is good." Mary broke the silence.

"It's my favorite."

"Chuck wasn't much of a scotch drinker."

"Isn't."

"Right."

"You're starting a new campaign, right?"

"Yes. We start next month."

"Do you know who you're running against?"

"Bryce Larkin. He's a young arrogant politician from Kansas."

"I don't think you'll have a problem." Sarah tried to keep a positive tone.

"Of course not." Mary's response was short.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here exactly?"

"He's not going to wake up." Mary blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Keeping him attached to those machines is wrong."

"How dare you come into my home and start talking about my husband as if he's already gone. He's not."

"I'm glad he has someone like you fighting for him, but this isn't the time to fight. I'm thinking about bringing a lawyer into this, I don't think you're seeing clearly."

"I'm doing exactly what he asked. Ninety days."

"It's a bit delusional, don't you think?"

"No actually, I don't. I think you should leave." Sarah walked over to the front door, and opened it, signaling Mary to leave the home.

"Think about what you're doing to him." Mary squinted at Sarah.

"Nothing you say will change my mind. And honestly I don't know why you aren't trying harder to save him. You hold everything over his head, you control his every move, and yet here you are trying to convince me to kill him."

"I'm trying to get you to see that he's not coming back. Everyone besides you has excepted it."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, and I'm not giving up on him. Now get out of my house." Sarah slammed the door behind Mary as she walked out.

* * *

 **February 9th, 2012**

 _"I probably should've called first, right?" Daniel Shaw looked exactly the same as he had a few years prior._

 _"Probably." Sarah stared at him. "You're my buyer?"_

 _"I've always loved your work, Sarah." He smiled._

 _"Right."_

 _"I'd like to go over some numbers with you if you don't mind?"_

 _"Not at all."_

 _"Great. How about tonight? Say, seven thirty?" He asked slyly._

 _"Or we could just do it now since you're here." Sarah's response was a blatant disinterest._

 _"I'll text you." He gave her a smile, and walked out of the studio. Sarah wasn't quite sure what to do, as she hadn't heard from her ex-boyfriend in almost two years._

 _"So? What did he say?" Carina popped up out of nowhere, as she normally did._

 _"You're kidding me, right?"_

 _"No?"_

 _"You should've told me he was here." Sarah growled._

 _"Yeah, I could've done that, but then you wouldn't be here."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"He's going to pay you a crap ton of money."_

 _"Carina! I'm engaged!"_

 _"Oh. Right." The redhead looked down. "How was I supposed to know that?"_

 _"You weren't."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"I haven't really had time to let it sink in myself. When I do, I'll tell you all about it. Obviously I'm going to need a maid of honor."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"We'll see." Sarah let a smile slip. "Now I have to go home and explain to my fiance that I'm going to dinner with my ex-boyfriend." Sarah took her time leaving the studio and getting home. She wasn't sure how to tell Chuck what had happened, but knew that the conversation wouldn't end with hostility._

 _"Hey." Sarah called into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She heard no answer, but had seen Chuck's car downstairs. "Chuck?" She found him laing in bed, watching TV._

 _"Hey." He barely made a noise._

 _"Are you okay?" She noticed three empty beer bottles on his bedside table._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Chuck, you're watching WWE."_

 _"I wanted to see people get beat up." He answered, keeping his eyes on the television._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"My dad fired me."_

 _"What?" Sarah sat next to him, placing a hand on his leg._

 _"Fired."_

 _"What was his reasoning?"_

 _"He didn't really give me specifics. He just said that the board decided to go in a different direction."_

 _"Babe, look at me." Sarah waited until Chuck's eyes were focused on hers. "You are smart and talented. Your dad doesn't know what he's doing."_

 _"That's not the point, Sarah. How am I supposed to take care of us without a job?"_

 _"Well, you'll get another one. And for now, I have one."_

 _"And you know how much I love your work, but it's not always a guarantee."_

 _"How much do we need to keep us stable?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"How much?"_

 _"I have a good amount tucked away for now, but who knows how long it'll take for me to get another job?"_

 _"I have a buyer and we haven't figured out the payment details yet. How much do I need to ask for?"_

 _"Sarah-"_

 _"Quit rambling and just tell me." Sarah snapped._

 _"I don't know, fifty thousand?"_

 _"I'll make it happen."_

 _"You shouldn't have to worry about this stuff."_

 _"Chuck, we're getting married. That means we are going to have to start doing things together. You aren't the only one that should be taking care of things. We do this equally."_

 _"I just can't believe he fired me."_

 _"He's an idiot. And you'll find another job."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _"I know so. I have to meet with a client tonight, and we'll get the money situation figured out." She got up from the bed and took off her shirt and pants. "Care to join me in the shower?"_

 _"You definitely don't need to ask twice." Chuck looked away from the TV and jumped over the bed, following his fiance to the bathroom._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guess who's back? I usually end my notes with a thank you, but this time I'll start with that. I really love the fact that we have this website as a creative outlet. Here's a little fact about me: I'm in college, majoring in acting. Television and film acting to be exact, so writing stories and having a fanbase already is really cool! Chuck is the reason why I chose this career path, so why not continue to write about my idols? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and yes, you will find out Chuck's fate...someday... ;)**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **August 2nd, 2010**

 _The fourth date had gone a little too well, which made Sarah wonder just how much time Chuck had taken to plan everything out. The car just happening to break down right in front of a twinkle-lit park, the ice cream vendor in a place he had never been before, the four other couples so expertly placed around the park._

 _"Well, this is me." Sarah said. Sarah frowned slightly as she searched for her keys in her purse. Chuck had insisted on walking her up to her apartment._

 _"So it is." Chuck replied._

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"How coincidental was this date?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You know what I mean. It was perfect." She looked up, finding her keys._

 _"And that's a bad thing?" Chuck's face was only a few inches away from hers, her back pressed against her door._

 _"No, but it was just too perfect to be real."_

 _"So you're asking me if I planned it all?" He leaned in even closer._

 _"Yes." Her word came out as a mere whisper._

 _"I did." He matched her volume._

 _"I knew it-" She was unable to finish her sentence before his lips met hers. It wasn't a collision, but a simple, tender touch. It took everything in him not to grab her and devour her in the middle of the hallway, but he successfully kept it PG._

 _"I had fun planning it." He smiled, pulling away from her. "I'll call you tomorrow." He turned to leave, but her loose grip caught his wrist._

 _"You aren't coming in?" She looked at him with a sly gaze._

 _"I wasn't sure I was going to be invited."_

 _"I'm inviting you to stay." She unlocked her door in a hurry, and the two tumbled inside, fully together, not letting the other pull apart. Sarah hadn't really understood the term 'making love' until this night with Chuck. There was something about him that made her feel more safe than she ever had. Laying here in the bed, looking at the brown-haired genius beside her, she knew what love was._

 _"That's creepy, you know." Chuck's eyes opened slowly, a smile spreading across his face._

 _"I thought you were sleeping." Sarah replied, only a tiny bit embarrassed._

 _"Is it weird of me to say that I like you watching me sleep?"_

 _"Only a little."_

 _"I want you to know that I wasn't expecting this."_

 _"You mean you didn't plan an entirely perfect night just to end up in my bed?" Sarah bit her lip playfully, laughing._

 _"A guy can always dream, but no, I didn't expect to end up in your bed. It's more like an added bonus."_

 _"Chuck Bartowski, the charmer, always saying the right things to a woman." She joked._

 _"Well, about a half hour ago I was_ doing _the right things to a woman." He matched her playful attitude._

 _"I can't argue with that." Sarah looked down at the covers. "I want to tell you something without you freaking out on me."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I think I'm falling in love with you. And I know we've really only been dating for a few months but I know how I feel." She looked up to see his facial expression._

 _"You think?" His voice was completely calm._

 _"What?"_

 _"You just think you are, or you know?"_

 _"That's what you have to say? You aren't running out the door?"_

 _"Does it look like I'm running out the door?"_

 _"I guess not."_

 _"Would you answer my question?"_

 _"What question?"_

 _"Do you think you're falling in love with me, or do you know?"_

 _"I know."_

 _"So you are?"_

 _"Falling in love with you? Yes."_

 _"That's good, because I happen to be falling in love with you too."_

 _"You are?" Her eyes lit up._

 _"I am."_

 _"Have you ever loved someone before?"_

 _"Are you asking me if I'm a slut?" He asked with a laugh._

 _"No, of course not. I was just wondering."_

 _"Yeah, I have. Once. But to be honest I only thought I did because I had been with her for a long time, not because it's how I really felt."_

 _"And now?"_

 _"I've never met anyone like you, Sarah Walker. I can definitely say I'm truly falling in love with you."_

* * *

 **Present**

Today was just like any other, the slow walk down the hallway to Chuck's room just as long as always. The stares from the nurses never changed, they all knew who she was and they always looked at her with pity. When she reached his room, she realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey, Sarah." Ellie looked worn down.

"Hey, El. Been here a while?"

"I slept here last night."

'Everything okay?" Sarah set her things down and sat in the chair across from Ellie.

"Devon and I got into a fight last night."

"About what?"

"Work is getting hectic and we haven't really been preparing for the baby."

"You guys still have a while."

"He said he doesn't know if he wants another one."

"Men." Sarah shared a joking look with her sister-in-law.

"There's not much we can do to take it back now." Ellie looked down.

"He'll come around. I'm sure he's just as stressed out as you are."

"I'm so selfish, why am I talking about my problems? How are you?" Ellie's tone and gaze shifted.

"I like talking about something other than him every once in a while." Sarah leaned forward and lightly brushed Chuck's hair with her hand.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away." Sarah looked back to Ellie.

"Well, Devon and I have been thinking about names a lot."

"Okay?" Sarah pretended as if she had no idea what was coming next.

"If it's a boy, we wanted to name him Charles. But, I wouldn't feel right not asking you first."

"Why? It's not like we're having any kids."

"You never know."

"I think I'm beginning to. I woke up this morning and I didn't look at his side of the bed. Usually I stare at it for a good ten minutes before I get up, and today I didn't look at all. I just got up. I'm starting to live without him."

"I think he's trying to test us. But I know my little brother, he'll be back at the last second."

"If that turns out to be true, I'm going to make him pay for it." The two laughed together for a moment. "You can have the name."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He'd want you to."

"Thank you."

"It'll be nice to have a Chuck around."

"Sarah..."

"I'll wait for the next twenty days, you know I will. But what happens on that day is starting to hurt a little less." And she meant it. There's no person she would ever love as much as she loved Chuck Bartowski, but letting go of him was starting to feel like the right thing to do.

* * *

 **May 8th, 2014**

 _"Babe! We're going to be late!" Chuck called into the bathroom, sitting on the bed, fixing his cuff links._

 _"Just give me a second!" Sarah yelled back._

 _"I've given you plenty of seconds." Chuck stood up and made his way into the bathroom. "You look amazing, can we go?"_

 _"Zip me?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"There's something I should probably tell you before we go." Sarah held her hair up, careful to keep it away from the zipper on the dress._

 _"Can you tell me on the way?"_

 _"Probably, but I'll lose the balls to do it."_

 _"Should I sit down?" He joked._

 _"Maybe." Sarah gave him a serious look._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, completely, it's not life threatening."_

 _"Okay great, let's walk and talk."_

 _"This isn't even your event, why are you in such a hurry?"_

 _"Because I haven't been out with my smokin' hot wife for over a month. And while I love our late night rendezvous after a long day at work, I would love to celebrate your talents outside of these walls." Chuck smiled._

 _"You always say the right thing, you know that?"_

 _"Of course I do." He kissed her quickly. "What's up?"_

 _"Remember how I thought I had the flu last week?"_

 _"Vaguely."_

 _"I went in and my doctor said I had high blood pressure so she gave me some meds and took some blood."_

 _"Okay? I thought you said this wasn't life or death?"_

 _"She called me yesterday and told me that I needed to stop taking the medication she prescribed, because something else was causing my high blood pressure."_

 _"Is there an end to this story?" He asked impatiently. Sarah grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, giving him a simplistic yet loving look. "You're not-"_

 _"Pregnant."_

 _"You're not pregnant or you are? Because the phrasing of that whole thing just confused the hell out of me."_

 _"I am. Pregnant."_

 _"Shut up." His eyes lit up._

 _"It's really early, so I think we should wait to tell people."_

 _"Baby," He took Sarah's face in his hands, "We're having a baby."_

 _"We are." She smiled, kissing him softly. "You know this means I'm going to be a complete psycho for the next nine to ten months."_

 _"I am so looking forward to it."_

 _"You seriously can't tell anyone." Sarah looked into his eyes._

 _"My lips are sealed." He mimed zipping his mouth shut and tossing a key over his shoulder. He couldn't keep a straight face in the car on the way to the gallery. Every time he looked at Sarah, he smiled like an idiot._

 _"You can't do that either." Sarah said._

 _"I'm sorry, it's just so great."_

 _"And you can be excited, but you're terrible at keeping secrets as it is." The car stopped, and the couple got out._

 _"Walker! There you are!" Carina rushed up to them, her eyes wide._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"One of the pieces is gone. I have no clue where it went."_

 _"How can a painting just disappear?"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 _"Let's not freak out, I'm sure it's here somewhere." Chuck tried his best to stay positive._

 _"Which one is it?" Sarah asked, semi ignoring her husband._

 _"The Woodland piece..." Carina trailed._

 _"The center of the gallery? The piece we built this show around?" Sarah's voice rose._

 _"We'll find it." Chuck gave her a look as Carina rushed back inside. "Hey, stress is not good for the baby."_

 _"Don't even start with that right now." Sarah warned. "If we don't find this piece, you'll be more worried about the person I'm going to beat up for losing it in the first place."_

 _"Right." Chuck swallowed and followed Sarah inside._

 _"Chuck!" Ellie called to her brother across the room._

 _"El, hey." He looked at her. "We've got a bit of a...yeah." He watched Sarah as she stormed to the back of the gallery._

 _"Everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah, just great." He replied sarcastically. "I have to tell you something, but Sarah can't know I told you."_

 _"Uh oh. Secret child coming back to know his daddy?"_

 _"It's not a secret child."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"Sarah's pregnant." He watched Ellie's face light up. "But we just found out and it's still early so we aren't telling anyone."_

 _"I'm so happy for you, Chuck." Ellie hugged him tight._

 _"She can't know that you know."_

 _"Please, who do you think I am?"_

 _"A Bartowski." He laughed._

 _"We found it." Sarah appeared at Chuck's side._

 _"Oh good." Chuck placed an hand on her back. "Blood pressure back to normal?"_

 _"Yes." She gave him a warning look._

 _"So, how are you?" Ellie asked, breaking the tension between the two._

 _"You told her, didn't you?" Sarah frowned at Chuck._

 _"How do you do that?"_

 _"I can't believe you!"_

 _"It's just Ellie."_

 _"Yeah, it's just me." Ellie smiled nervously. "You know I won't say anything, I'm just excited for you."_

 _"Thank you." Sarah and Ellie shared a hug. "But both of you will end up telling everyone, Bartowski's can't keep their mouths shut to save their lives." She laughed._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, I have a decent amount of people reading this fic! I love all of the comments coming in, hearing your guys' reactions is fun. I don't like to make my stories too predictable, although I feel like they always are. I definitely know where I'm going with this, so just bear with me. There was a comment on the last chapter about only seeing this going for two to three more chapters, but I'm just going to let you know now that I'm planning on keeping this going for a while. I promise Chuck's fate will be written within the next few chapters. This one is shorter than most, but I wanted to get a new chapter out. Thank you, as always! Enjoy this next installment of Sarah vs the Coma, it comes with a little tease.**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **January 11th, 2011**

 _Chuck had been sleeping over at Sarah's apartment most nights. She would gladly stay at his place, but had a room set up for painting at her's. The demand for her work had become intense, and she had been receiving offers from various countries. On this particular morning, Chuck let his girlfriend sleep in. He knew she had been working herself harder than ever before, and he didn't want to disrupt what little sleep she got. He got up slowly, wandering into the kitchen to make some coffee. His Journey ringtone helped to liven his sleepy state._

 _"Hello?" He answered, rubbing his eyes with his free hand._

 _"Dude. What're you doing right now?" Morgan's voice sounded on the other line._

 _"Waking up."_

 _"Well, wake up faster. I just got tickets to Huey Lewis!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah, some guy at work was selling them because his girlfriend said he had to go to this wedding thing...I don't know."_

 _"When is it?"_

 _"Today! Three!" Morgan sounded like an excited kid at a candy store._

 _"I'll have to check with Sarah."_

 _"What? Don't give me that crap. You're an adult, man, you can do whatever you want."_

 _"I'll let you know by ten, does that work for you?"_

 _"Whatever." Morgan hung up before Chuck could say another word._

 _"Who was that?" Sarah entered the kitchen, far more awake than Chuck._

 _"Morgan wants me to go to a concert tonight. I think he's feeling a little neglected."_

 _"Why don't you go?"_

 _"You're going to Australia in two days. You think I'd rather spend that time with Morgan? He'll always be here."_

 _"As great as you are to me, you should hang out with Morgan. I'll always be here too." She kissed him quickly, stealing the cup of coffee he had poured. "It's not like I'm going for a few years, I'll only be gone for a few weeks."_

 _"I know, but I'm going to be sleeping alone for those few weeks, and I'd much rather have you in bed with me." Chuck smiled mischievously._

 _"Oh trust me, I'd rather be here too."_

 _"You should just give me Carina's ticket, I promise I'm more fun."_

 _"She would kill me." Sarah laughed._

 _"I know, I just hate that you have to go." He looked down. "That's really pathetic, isn't it?"_

 _"No, it's cute. Just for the record, I'm going to miss the hell out of you too."_

 _"When you get back, we'll have to find a weekend where you can clear your schedule. I'm thinking we need a getaway."_

 _"I know this is technically a business trip, but it's kind of a vacation too."_

 _"You don't think you can have a double vacay?"_

 _"I didn't say that." She laughed._

 _"We'll plan it whenever you want it."_

 _"Sounds good to me." She kissed him once more before going to her studio to paint. "Call Morgan back and tell him you can go, we'll just have to say our goodbye's when you get back." She added the last part with a sultry look. Chuck laughed aloud, grabbing his phone to call his best friend._

* * *

 **April 20th, 2030**

The house was quiet, everyone asleep but Sarah. She usually woke up early to pay bills and get her work done before the chaos erupted. Weekends were the best for this, as nobody got up before ten, giving her a little time to sleep in as well.

"Morning." A brown-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy wandered into the kitchen.

"Cocoa Pebbles again, Michael?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"What? They're my favorite. And they're made with grains." He replied, grabbing the necessary utensils from the cupboard.

"Tomorrow I'm making omelets."

"Well don't let me stop you, you can make them now if you want."

"Eat your chocolate junk." She laughed.

"Mom, can I go hang out with Sophie today?" A young blonde replica of Sarah wandered in behind her brother.

"Where?"

"The park. We have to practice our moves for soccer if we want to make the team again."

"Why do middle school's have teams again?" Michael chimed in.

"Because we're important too!"

"Michael, leave her alone. Ella, you can with Sophie. As long as you get a ride there and a ride home, got it?"

"Got it." Ella Bartowski smiled wide. At eleven years old, she was extremely bright and bubbly.

"Do you know when dad will be home?" Michael asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"No. He had a meeting pretty early this morning. He should be home soon I'm sure."

"He was supposed to take me to the pool for training."

"I can take you." Sarah offered.

"You sure? I thought you had a deadline today?"

"I do, but my kids take precedence over anything else. Dad too."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do, I swear."

"Okay good." Sarah smiled at her son, in awe of the man he was becoming. "When do you need to leave?"

"An hour or so."

"Alright, just come knock on the studio door when you're ready." Sarah got up and made her way to the studio room. It was her favorite place in the house, and she didn't think that would ever change. The way the light hit the walls gave her peace. She immediately picked up a brush, and started painting a random image that came to her mind. She always started with a free-hand image, something she could open her mind with. After finishing, she stepped back to look at the piece. She admired the bright yellows and deep oranges spread across the canvas. She jumped as she heard a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" She said loudly.

"Sorry I'm a little later than I planned." Her husband's voice rung in her ears.

"That's alright. What do you think of this one?" She turned back around to the painting, feeling him beside her.

"I like it, it's bright."

"It's how I feel about our life." She frowned slightly, coming to the realization.

"What, no black?" He joked.

"Just light."

* * *

 **February 9th, 2012**

 _Shaw had picked a restaurant not far from the apartment, so she had only left about fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet. She spotted him in the lobby when she walked in, wearing an expensive suit and his favorite pair of dress shoes. She hated remembering things about him, no matter how small._

 _"You look great." He greeted her with a hug._

 _"Thanks." She awkwardly returned the gesture._

 _"I can take you to your table, sir." The host showed them to their spot. "Can I start you off with any drinks?"_

 _"Your most expensive Chardonnay." Shaw gave a slight nod to the host. "So, what have you been up to lately?"_

 _"Not much, just work mostly."_

 _"Sounds fun." He smiled._

 _"I guess."_

 _"Look, Sarah, I know this must be weird for you-"_

 _"You think? I haven't seen you in two years, let alone heard from you."_

 _"I know, and that's my fault."_

 _"You bet your ass it is. You picked up and left. In a day._ A DAY."

 _"I get it, you're pissed."_

 _"Why are you here? Don't give me some crap story about how you wanted to buy one of my paintings, because I didn't buy it the first time around."_

 _"I'm here to apologize. The painting is a plus."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I treated you wrong. I shouldn't have left you. I-"_

 _"Okay, hang on," Sarah put her hand up to stop him, "I need to tell you something before you say anything else."_

 _"Okay." He started at her intently._

 _"I'm engaged. To be married."_

 _"You are?"_

 _"Yes. And I didn't come here to get back together or anything, because I love my fiance. He's an amazing man and he treats me incredibly well."_

 _"I didn't want to get back together." He stated._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm married, myself." He chuckled._

 _"You're married?" Sarah took a sip of water. "Well this is embarrassing."_

 _"I told my wife about us, and she told me I was an ass. In a way, you helped me get ready for a commitment like marriage. I wanted to say thank you as well. I'm sorry I left, but I think it was the right choice for both of us."_

 _"I agree." Sarah nodded._

 _"I'm happy for you. You deserve a good guy."_

 _"Thank you." And she meant it. "Should we talk about the payment?"_

 _"Oh, right. I can give you seventy-five, but that's the highest."_

 _"Seventy-five thousand?"_

 _"Your work is good, Sarah. You should be asking for higher bids anyway."_

 _"Works for me." They went through the evening reminiscing and laughing. When the dinner was over, Sarah oddly didn't want it to be over._

 _"It was really good to see you, Sarah."_

 _"You too, Daniel. I'm glad you're happy."_

 _"You too, tell Chuck he's a lucky guy."_

 _"Oh he knows, trust me." The two left each other, and Sarah made her way to her car. The drive home was peaceful, and she paid extra attention to the details around her. When she finally reached the apartment, Chuck was in the kitchen._

 _"Hey." He said in a low tone._

 _"I would've gotten you a doggy bag."_

 _"It's fine."_

 _"You still upset?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Chuck, I promise you it'll be okay-"_

 _"How'd dinner go?"_

 _"Oh, uh, good. The buyer offered me seventy-five thousand upfront, which is incredible."_

 _"Oh yeah? He must really like you."_

 _"I guess artists can have fans too."_

 _"Yeah, especially when they've dated them."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Morgan went on a date tonight. He said he saw you." Chuck looked directly at Sarah, not breaking eye contact._

 _"Chuck, let me explain before you start jumping to conclusions." She said calmly, moving towards him._

 _"Don't bother." He placed her engagement ring on the counter in front of her. "You forgot that." He walked out of the apartment, slamming the door as he left. Sarah stood in the kitchen, staring at her ring, thinking about how big of a mistake she had just made._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't know if anyone reads these author's notes I put in here before each chapter, but I like to keep my readers updated and warn them if I feel as though I'm writing something important in a chapter. I'm really trying to do better with updating, but life just seems to get in the way sometimes. I'd like to give a special thank you to Spawn Hades, who made me realize that I write my stories for the fans, and for those who look for the memory of Chuck to stay alive. Here is the next installment of Vs The Coma, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **June 15th, 2012**

 _It didn't take much for Sarah to agree to a church wedding with a decent sized guest list. She had originally wanted something small and intimate, but knew that Chuck's family wouldn't settle for anything less than a paparazzi-crazed ceremony. Chuck promised that he would keep any media out of the chapel, and Sarah knew he would try his hardest to keep it true. As she sat in the bridal room, she couldn't help but think that this may be a little much._

 _"How're you doing?" Ellie's voice interrupted her thoughts._

 _"Fine." Sarah forced a smile and looked at her soon to be sister-in-law through the mirror in front of her._

 _"Yeah, seems like it." Ellie replied sarcastically._

 _"It's just a lot to take in. Have you seen the reception area?"_

 _"Yeah, I think mom may have gone a tad bit overboard with the decorations. But it'll be a good party, I wouldn't worry about it."_

 _"I don't even know half the people on the guest list."_

 _"Now's a good time to make some new friends then."_

 _"Ellie."_

 _"What? You want me to help you escape?"_

 _"I don't know..." Sarah trailed._

 _"I was definitely kidding. Sarah, you'll be fine. You look amazing."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Do you want me to get your mom?"_

 _"No, I'll be fine."_

 _"You're sure?"_

 _"Positive. I just need to finish my make up and I'll be out."_

 _"Okay, I'll stall for you if you need me to."_

 _"Thanks, El." Sarah went back to getting ready, trying to keep any nervousness out of her mind. She stared at her face in the mirror, wondering why this didn't feel like the best day of her life. She wanted to marry Chuck, she loved him more than anything, but for some reason she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. After the thought left her mind, she heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" She called, fixing her curls one last time. She got up and opened the door, expecting to find Ellie once again._

 _"Chuck!" She exclaimed. Her fiance was standing at the door, one hand over his eyes._

 _"I'm not looking, I swear. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said._

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, thinking Ellie had found him and said something._

 _"I just had this feeling."_

 _"A feeling?"_

 _"Is this right?"_

 _"Is what right?"_

 _"This wedding."_

 _"You don't want to get married?" Sarah heard a twinge of disappointment in her voice._

 _"What? No, of course I do!" He back tracked, accidentally dropping his hand. He lost his words when he saw Sarah._

 _"Then what do you mean?"_

 _"Sarah, you look incredible." He smiled. "Not that you don't always look incredible, but-"_

 _"Chuck, focus. Explain." She snapped a finger in his face._

 _"I meant, is it right to get married like this? I don't even know half these people."_

 _"Isn't that what I said when we were planning this?" She asked._

 _"Yes, and I'm learning that you're always right." He laughed._

 _"So what do you want to do?"_

 _"Let's get out of here."_

 _"And elope?"_

 _"Kind of."_

 _"You're confusing me."_

 _"Let's kidnap the pastor, get a few witnesses, and go somewhere we both love."_

 _"The beach." Sarah didn't hesitate._

 _"The beach it is."_

* * *

 **Present**

Sarah woke up in a grumpy mood, wanting to stay in bed. She only had five more days until Chuck's request to be taken off of life support went into affect, and there was no way to stop it. She was mad at him for giving up so easily, but knew that she wouldn't want to live off of machines either. At least he had given himself ninety days to fight, it just wasn't enough. She sat up, noticing Bailey on the floor beside her.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" She asked. The dog's ears flicked, and her head raised at the sound of Sarah's voice. This caused the leggy blonde to get up, stretch, and make her way into the kitchen. After a bagel and some coffee, she decided to go for a run. The neighborhood was a decent for a good cardio workout. Sometimes she took Bailey with her, which made her feel less alone. Chuck was the one who started these runs, and Sarah eventually joined. She took the dog today, feeling like getting her out of the house. Halfway down the road, Sarah felt a tweak in her leg. "Damn it!" She exclaimed, stopping suddenly.

"You okay?" She heard a voice from behind.

"Uh, yeah, fine." She didn't recognize the man running up to her.

"Probably just a Charlie Horse." He smiled.

"Probably."

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

"Not towards strangers."

"Touche." He laughed, holding out his hand. "Cole Barker. I live a couple streets over."

"Sarah Bartowski." She took his hand and shook it.

"Pretty golden."

"Huh?"

"Your dog." He bent down to pet Bailey.

"Oh, right." Sarah scratched the back of her head. "She's been good so far."

"I've never seen you before, you live around here?"

"Up the street a bit. I haven't been out here in a while."

"I guess that's why I haven't seen you. I just recently moved in, I got a job out here. Nice area."

"Depends on who you ask. Most of the women around here would say so."

"You don't?"

"I'm not a housewife." Sarah laughed. While laughing, she realized it was the first time she had done so since the accident.

"I didn't think so."

"No?"

"You don't look like one."

"And what do I look like?"

"I haven't completely figured you out yet. Maybe you can help me out over dinner?" He asked. This guy was asking her out? She suddenly realized she had been flirting the whole time, which automatically made her feel guilty. She was married, her husband was in a coma, and she was flirting with a stranger?

"Oh, uh, I can't..." Sarah looked down.

"Why not?"

"It's kind of a long story, but let's just say my husband probably wouldn't be too happy about it." She tried to joke about it.

"My bad, I didn't see a ring so I figured you weren't tied down." His words caused Sarah to look at her left hand. Sure enough, her ring finger was bare.

"I must've forgotten to put it on when I left." She frowned.

"It was nice meeting you, Sarah. Take care." With that, he ran off. As if the world knew what great timing was, her phone started to ring. When she noticed an unknown number, her stomach started churning.

"Hello?" She answered.

"May I speak with Sarah Bartowski?"

"This is she."

"We need you at the hospital immediately. Something's happened with your husband."

"Is he okay?"

"The doctor will explain everything when you get here." The other line went blank. Sarah stood in the middle of the street for a moment, unable to move. Was this it? Did she fight for nothing? She couldn't say goodbye to Chuck yet, she wasn't ready. But deep down, she knew she had to be. So, she sprinted home, put Bailey inside, and sped to the hospital.

* * *

 **June 16th, 2012**

 _Just as soon as they had fallen asleep, Chuck and Sarah were awake again. The flight to Hawaii was set back a bit, causing them to get in late. However, that didn't stop them from consummating the marriage more than once._

 _"How'd you sleep?" Chuck asked, turning towards his wife. Whoa, Sarah was his wife._

 _"Like a baby." She smiled. "You?"_

 _"Ditto."_

 _"I can't believe we're married." She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling of the hotel._

 _"I can."_

 _"It's crazy how we ended up here. I mean, you were just a jerk who spilled coffee all over me."_

 _"You were in my way."_

 _"Please, I was so far away from you." They laughed together._

 _"So, what do you want to do today? Swim with dolphins? Lounge on the beach?"_

 _"I kinda want to stay in bed all day." She looked at Chuck once more. "Is that bad?"_

 _"I had the same idea."_

 _"Maybe we should order some breakfast first. And start out with some morning drinks?"_

 _"Uh oh, is this what I signed up for? A day drinker?"_

 _"While on our honeymoon, of course."_

 _"I like the way you think, Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck got up._

 _"I like the way you talk, Mr. Bartowski."_

 _"What are you in the mood for? Pancakes?"_

 _"Waffles." Sarah sounded like an excited child._

 _"With whipped cream?"_

 _"And chocolate chips."_

 _"Someone has a sweet tooth this morning."_

 _"I might as well eat like crap, we'll only get to do this once."_

 _"I don't know about you, but I plan on taking more trips than just this one."_

 _"I meant we'll only get one honeymoon." She smiled._

 _"Touche." He smiled back. He dialed the front desk and made the order before climbing back into bed._

 _"Promise me something?" Sarah asked with a serious face._

 _"Anything."_

 _"Even when times get really tough, we'll do this. No matter where we are, we'll lay in bed and just...be."_

 _"I promise." He kissed her, feeling complete for the first time in his life._

* * *

 **Present**

Sarah had never run so fast in her entire life. There was a time where she had been chased by a group of rottweilers (long story), and still this was faster. She didn't even bother parking her car in an actual parking space, she just pulled up in front of the hospital and ran inside. She still had her running gear on, so it was easier for her to take the stairs. When she reached Chuck's floor, she slowed down. She wanted to catch her breath before reaching his room. She turned a corner, and noticed his doctor looking at some papers.

"Dr. Graham." She stopped in front of him.

"Sarah-" He started.

"Just tell me. He's gone isn't he?"

"He's-"

"I need to see him." She brushed passed the doctor, making her way into Chuck's room. She kept her head down, unable to look at his empty bed.

"Took you long enough." A rough voice caused her to look up so quickly, she could've sworn her head should've popped off.

"Chuck?" She barely made a sound. He was surrounded by Ellie, Devon, and Mary, smiling as he always did.

"I think we should give them a minute." Ellie suggested, leading the other two out of the room. As soon as the last person had exited, Sarah was at Chuck's side, holding him close.

"How?"

"I don't know." He didn't sound the same.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"For what?"

"The way we left things."

"Babe, you didn't know. There's no way you could've, and I don't blame you."

"I love you." Sarah looked into his eyes. "I can't begin to tell you how much I love you." She kissed him hard.

"I love you, too." He smiled. "I'm pretty tired, which is weird considering I've been in a coma." He started to laugh, which made him cough.

"Sleep all you want, I'll be here."

"Lay with me?"

"Always." Sarah stared at Chuck as he fell asleep, making sure he was breathing properly. She couldn't fall asleep knowing he was okay. Everything in her mind that had been jumbled was finally starting to sort itself out.

"That's pretty creepy, you know." Chuck's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll never figure out how you do that." She smiled.

"And I'll never tell."

"I need to go find Doctor Graham." She got up and stretched. "We don't know the extent of your injuries."

"I feel fine."

"Chuck, you've been in a coma for almost three months, it's going to take a bit for you to get back to one hundred percent." She walked out of the room, running smack into Graham.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bartowski." He recognized her.

"It was my fault too." She said.

"How's he doing? Still awake?"

"He slept for a few hours, but he's awake now."

"That's a good sign."

"Doctor, what's going to happen to him? Can he get back to where he was?"

"The brain is an amazing thing, but only time will tell. He has complete motor function, which is already a huge accomplishment. The rest will sort itself out in time."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He gave her a nod. "I'll come check on him in a bit." Sarah headed back into the room.

"He said you'd be fine." She led with false news, in hopes to keep him at ease.

"Really?"

"Well, kind of. He said-"

"That I'd be paralyzed?"

"What?"

"I can't feel my legs."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a little while for this chapter to make it's way onto your screens. I had to go back and read the other chapters because I'm writing a few stories right now and they can get pretty jumbled in this brain of mine. This chapter has a darker tone to it, which is something I rarely do, so bear with me. Thank you for all of the support and feedback. As always, please enjoy this next installment!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **Present**

It had only been a few days that Chuck had been home, but to Sarah it felt like an eternity. He wasn't the same man that had left the house the day of the accident. The doctors had no idea why the nerve connection to his legs had been cut, and it wasn't looking like he'd get feeling back anytime soon.

"You're up early." Sarah found him in the living room, staring out the window.

"I've been asleep for a while, I'm not tired." His reply was dry.

"Cracking jokes, that's a good sign." She smiled.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" He rounded on Sarah.

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Can I just get some time alone?" He cut her off.

"Sure. I'll just...go paint."

"Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He hung his head.

"It's okay-"

"No, it isn't."

"We'll figure this out, we always do." Sarah tried to stay positive.

"I hate waiting."

"I do too, but at least we're both here."

"And I keep forgetting that. I keep forgetting what you've been through."

"You've been through something, too. We just need to take baby steps."

"I can't believe you didn't listen to them." Chuck laughed for the first time since he had been back home.

"What? Why?"

"We all know how my mother can be."

"Yeah, well, I can be just as tough."

"You don't have to tell me." He smiled. "It's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"You know, I haven't really worked in my studio since you woke up."

"I noticed."

"I don't know if I'll get it back."

"Painting?"

"I haven't been able to. It's like my mind won't let my hands remember how."

"Maybe you just need a little inspiration."

"Maybe." She smiled, staring at the man she had fought so hard to keep alive. He was here, but it didn't really seem like he was here at all. Sarah spent the next few hours in her studio, trying to make something come to life.

"Doesn't look very promising." Carina's voice sounded from the doorway.

"It's not supposed to." Sarah sassed back.

"Well, we're gonna need something soon."

"Great."

"I'm just kidding. Take all the time you need, okay? I'm here to make sure you aren't going insane." She stepped into the room.

"Well then you're too late." Sarah sighed.

"That bad?"

"It's like he did die. That man out there is not my husband."

"He's been through a lot, and so have you. Just give it some time. Come out with me tonight, get wasted, party."

"Very funny." Sarah let out a small laugh.

"I was being dead serious."

"Carina, I have to be here. What if something happens?"

"Then he can call 9-1-1 and everything will be fine."

"I can't."

"You can, you just won't. But I get it, it's fine. When you do want to get out of this depressing place, call me."

"I will."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks."

"Look, I gotta run, but take care of yourself, okay? You can't be worried about him every second." Carina left as soon as she had entered, as always. Sarah stared at her blank canvas for a while, trying to see things flying across it. After what seemed like forever, she put down her brush and left the room. Painting was starting to become something she dreaded.

* * *

 **July 7th, 2014**

 _Two months had gone by since the news of the pregnancy, and Chuck made sure to fuss over Sarah any moment he could. Whether it was making sure she didn't walk too far, drink anything other than tea, or do any strenuous activity, he was beside her every moment._

 _"Sarah!" Chuck called from the doorway of her studio, rushing to her aid. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Moving my canvas." She mumbled._

 _"It's heavy, you should've called me in here."_

 _"Chuck, I can move a five pound canvas by myself."_

 _"What if something were to happen?"_

 _"Like what? I stub my toe? You have got to calm down about this pregnancy."_

 _"I'm just trying to be cautious."_

 _"Honey, you've been so cautious that you've barely looked at me." She took his face in her hands. "Pregnancy hormones are no joke. One minute I feel like crying, and the next I feel like ripping your clothes off. It's not a fun time."_

 _"I just want everything to go perfectly. In about seven months we're going to be responsible for this tiny little life. We could screw it up so bad that he becomes a mass murderer. Or worse, a republican."_

 _"We don't even know if it's a 'he' yet, let alone a killer. Everything is going to be fine."_

 _"I want to believe you, I really do."_

 _"Then do it. It's easy."_

 _"We have our sonogram appointment in an hour, we should get ready and go a little early." He pulled away._

 _"I had something else in mind." Sarah grabbed his arm before he could get far._

 _"Like what?" He asked. It wasn't long before Sarah started unzipping her sweatshirt. "Sarah-"_

 _"Yes?" Her voice was soft an sultry._

 _"We have to go."_

 _"In an hour." She kept her voice low, kissing Chuck's neck softly._

 _"No, we have to be there in an hour." He tried hard to hold his ground._

 _"That gives us plenty of time."_

 _"You're evil." He broke._

 _"I know." She smiled before kissing him, feeling him kiss her back. After they were finished, they layed on the floor of the studio for a bit, knowing already that they would be late for the ultrasound. Their doctor was less than enthused when they showed up a half hour late._

 _"I was wondering if you were going to show."_

 _"Sorry, Dr. Beckman, we lost track of time." Chuck let out a slight laugh._

 _"Well, let's see what's going on in there." Dr. Beckman nodded towards Sarah's stomach. "This may be a little cold." She placed gel onto Sarah's stomach, moving the transducer probe around._

 _"Where's Nurse Carol? We like her." Sarah smiled at Chuck._

 _"She left early today, which is why I'm still here." Dr. Beckman grumbled._

 _"She's such a friendly doctor." Chuck whispered into Sarah's ear, causing her to laugh. She looked at Dr. Beckman, noticing her facial expression change._

 _"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked._

 _"I'm sure it's fine, I'll be right back." The doctor left the room._

 _"That doesn't sound promising." Chuck frowned. Dr. Beckman reappeared moments later, with a fellow doctor in tow._

 _"It's been a while since I've done one of these, I thought I'd ask someone more experienced." Dr. Beckman said._

 _"Let me take a look." The other doctor did the same as Beckman just had. He stopped after a few minutes, and put the probe down. "This is my least favorite part." He sighed._

 _"What? What is it?" Chuck held Sarah's hand tightly._

 _"I'm afraid there's no baby."_

 _"What do you mean? I took a test. A blood test." Sarah's voice cracked._

 _"There was a baby, but there isn't anymore. You've suffered a miscarriage."_

 _"I know this is an incredibly difficult time, we'll give you a minute." Dr. Beckman said, leaving the room with the other doctor. Sarah took a deep breath in as soon as the door closed._

 _"Sarah-"_

 _"Don't." She let go of Chuck's hand and got off of the examination table. "I have work to do at home."_

 _"Work? You're thinking about work?"_

 _"I have another show next month." She had her shoes on in seconds._

 _"Sarah!" Chuck shouted, watching her reach for the door. She let her head fall, her hand still on the doorknob. "We need to talk."_

 _"No Chuck, I need to paint." With that, she left the room, leaving Chuck standing there alone._

* * *

 **February 11th, 2012**

 _Although she hated it, Sarah decided to give Chuck a few days to himself. After storming out, she figured he'd have all sorts of scenarios of she and Daniel together flowing through his mind. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain the fact that she wasn't wearing her ring on what seemed like a date with her ex. After two days, she decided to show up on Morgan's doorstep, where she was sure he was hiding._

 _"Oh, hey Sarah." Morgan opened the door after she knocked._

 _"Hi, Morgan." She gave him a slight smile. "Can I talk to him?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"I know he's here." She stared him down._

 _"Yeah, he's on the couch." Morgan couldn't stand his ground with Sarah._

 _"Really?" Chuck's voice echoed through the apartment._

 _"You really though he'd be able to stand guard?" Sarah asked him._

 _"I had high hopes, yeah." Chuck didn't look at her._

 _"Chuck," She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV in front of him. "I need to tell you what really happened."_

 _"Great." He stood up and made his way into the kitchen._

 _"I get it, okay? I should've told you that Daniel was the buyer, but you were so upset-"_

 _"Don't give me that crap, Sarah." Chuck cut her off, raising his voice. "You went behind my back and had dinner with your ex-almost-fiance, not to mention bare-handed!"_

 _"I know, and it was a mistake!" Sarah raised her voice back at him. "I didn't think, and I'm sorry. All I can say is I'm sorry!"_

 _"Yeah, well, sorry isn't enough."_

 _"Nothing happened!"_

 _"For seventy-five thousand dollars, nothing happened?"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"He just paid you seventy-five thousand dollars?"_

 _"For my art! He paid me for my art."_

 _"Like anyone would pay seventy-five thousand dollars for your paintings." He scoffed, not realizing what had just come out of his mouth. "Sarah, I didn't-"_

 _"Save it." She turned to leave. "You just ruined everything."_

 _"No, you did that when you went on a date with Daniel. Don't pin this on me."_

 _"Do you even love me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"Of course I love you." Chuck responded without any hesitation. Sarah looked at him, remembering the last time she had a fight like this with the man she loved. But unlike this time, that man did not love her back._

 _"Then trust me. Nothing happened." She inched closer to him. "I didn't take my ring because I thought that if he saw it, he wouldn't buy the painting."_

 _"And I don't understand that."_

 _"I don't either. It was stupid."_

 _"Do you want to marry me?"_

 _"Yes." She threw her arms around his neck. "I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. We needed the money and I made a bad decision."_

 _"It was just dinner?"_

 _"It was just dinner." She pleaded._

 _"I can't do this again, Sarah. I can't be worried that you're off with someone else. I hate it, but I'm a jealous guy."_

 _"This will never happen again, I promise." She kissed him softly. "Do you really think that no one would ever pay that much for my art?"_

 _"I'm sorry I said that. You're extremely talented, and I think your art is worth way more than that." He kissed her back._

 _"So we're okay?"_

 _"We're okay." The two hugged, but it felt different. It felt cold. Everything was definitely not alright._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! This one has taken me a little while, I know. I always say that I'm going to be updating faster, but my schedule is so dang hectic that sometimes its impossible! I appreciate the comments coming in, they're always nice to see. If anyone has some suggestions of things they'd like to see in chapters, feel free to let me know. You guys are a big reason why I write. Without further ado, enjoy this new chapter of Coma!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **October 31st, 2012**

 _Halloween was Sarah's least favorite holiday of the year. With Chuck, a themed dress-up party was mandatory, and it always made the blonde feel like an idiot. This year, she had opted to go as Supergirl, only because Chuck had suggested it and read her the comics. This was their first major holiday as a solidified married couple, and it made her nervous._

 _"Are you almost done?" Chuck knocked on the bathroom door._

 _"Sure." She said back, looking at her costume in the mirror._

 _"People are going to start showing up soon, so make it speedy." He laughed at his own Kryptonian based joke. Sarah sighed, opening the bathroom door slowly._

 _"I look ridiculous." She pouted._

 _"You look amazing." Chuck's eyes just about popped out of his head. His costume of choice was obviously Han Solo, just as it was almost every year._

 _"How come you get to keep your shirt and pants, but I have to wear a tight leotard looking thing?"_

 _"Because, you can pull it off." He smiled. "You want to see me wear that?"_

 _"Actually..." Sarah gave a mischievous smirk as she walked toward her husband._

 _"I don't think so." He backed away with every step she took._

 _"Oh come on, not even for me?" She started to detach her cape when the doorbell rang. She gave him a frustrated look._

 _"Maybe later?" He gave a cute Chuck Bartowski shrug, and raced to the front door._

 _"Dude! Han Solo again?" Morgan Grimes was behind the door, donning a Speed Racer costume._

 _"You're in a Speed Racer get up, and you're harassing me for Han?"_

 _"Touche." Morgan replied, letting himself inside the home._

 _"Whoa, Sarah went all out." He looked around at the mass amounts of decorations._

 _"That was all Chuck." The blonde appeared in the doorway of the living room, causing Morgan's jaw to drop._

 _"Pick up your mouth, buddy." Chuck clapped him on the back._

 _"I need a wife." Morgan whined._

 _"What are you supposed to be, Morgan?" Sarah asked._

 _"Uh...Speed Racer..." He looked down at his costume._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Dude." Morgan turned to Chuck._

 _"We'll brush up on it later." Chuck gave his wife a look._

 _"Do I have to?" She whispered._

 _"Maybe." He let out a slight laugh. The doorbell rang once more, and the party officially started. Mostly people from the art and political worlds showed up, letting loose for once. It was a nice get-together, no one going completely crazy, but enjoying themselves nonetheless. It wasn't until Mary Bartowski showed up that the drama of the night began. Sarah opened the door, surprised._

 _"Mary, hi." She smiled nervously._

 _"What are you wearing?" The senator looked her up and down._

 _"It's a costume party." Sarah replied flatly._

 _"Hey, sorry, had to grab some chips out of the car." Ellie appeared at the right moment. "Wow, Sarah, you look great." She smiled._

 _"Thanks, El." Sarah forced a smile._

 _"Where's my son?" Mary asked._

 _"Inside." Sarah barely moved as Mary entered the house._

 _"Sorry about her. Lots going on today." Ellie apologized._

 _"I just don't know what I did to piss her off so much. All I'm doing is loving her child."_

 _"She didn't take to Devon very quickly either. Just give it some time." The two entered the house. The party was somewhat dying down, with only ten people left in the living room._

 _"Yikes. Mama Bartowski is here." Morgan walked up to Ellie and Sarah. "Oh Ellie, may I say, you're looking especially ravenous today."_

 _"Still married, Morgan."_

 _"Right."_

 _"Where'd Chuck go?" Sarah asked the bearded man-child._

 _"Uh, kitchen I think." He responded, following Ellie to the snack table. Sarah made her way to the kitchen, stopping behind the corner as she heard Mary's irritated voice._

 _"There's a lot to be done for my campaign, and I think it would be easier for you to work out of the home office." She said._

 _"Home office? Mom, I have a home. You're standing in it."_

 _"Please. You think this is a stable environment?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Did you see the little get up your girlfriend had on?"_

 _"Wife."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"She's my wife, mother." Chuck stood his ground. "And for your information, I'm the one who picked it out."_

 _"I just want what's best for you, honey."_

 _"Sarah is what's best for me. The sooner you realize that, the better."_

 _"She isn't serious about you, she's in it for the money. What about Jill? She's back in town and-" At the mention of Chuck's former love, Sarah rounded the corner._

 _"Who do you think you are?" Her voice was loud. "I want you out of my house."_

 _"Sarah-" Chuck tried to intervene._

 _"No." Sarah rounded on him. "You've never once stood up to her, so I guess I have to do it for you."_

 _"You don't get to talk to him like that."_

 _"Get out of my house, I'm not going to tell you a third time." Sarah's eyes blazed with anger._

 _"Charles, we'll talk later." Mary left the kitchen with a little huff._

 _"Really?" Chuck looked to his wife._

 _"I can't take it anymore. She's horrible, and you need to make her change the way she talks to me and about me."_

 _"She's my mom." He frowned slightly. "You don't have to love her, but you do have to respect the fact that she's going to be apart of our lives." He left, just the same as his mother. Sarah stood in the middle of the kitchen alone, staring at the floor._

 _"I look ridiculous."_

* * *

 **Present**

A few weeks had passed since Chuck had come home, with no real change. He was easily irritated and didn't have the same spark he used to. He noticed the shift between him and Sarah, and was unsure how long they could last like this. He sat at the kitchen table, his wheelchair locked into place, staring at his uneaten bowl of cereal.

"You really need to eat." Sarah's voice sounded from behind him.

"I know."

"I have to go into the gallery today, are you going to be okay here?"

"Does it look like I need a babysitter?" He snapped. "Sorry." He apologized immediately after.

"I'll be back later to take you to your physical therapy session." Sarah ignored the outburst. Chuck had been going to physical therapy for a few weeks, as the doctor thought it would help him regain some use of his legs. Sometimes the body remembered what the brain forgot.

"It's not helping, what's the point?"

"The point is that I'm not going to let you sit here and wallow anymore. You need to at least try."

"Just face it, Sarah. This is your life now. Looks like you finally got the baby you wanted."

"Chuck," She walked over to him and knelt down by his chair, "I'm not sure if you can hear yourself, but you are quickly pushing away the ones who love you the most. Now, I waited ninety days for you to come back to me, and I will stay until you tell me otherwise. But, if you don't start changing the way you talk to me, I'm not sure if we'll ever get back to where we were." With that, she was gone, and Chuck was sitting all alone. He sat there for a few more minutes, still unable to eat the food in front of him. He wheeled himself to the bedroom, looking at the picture on Sarah's bedside table. It was a picture from their wedding. He picked it up and examined it closer, knowing full well what he would remember. He put it back down and sighed, wondering how he would ever get back to that version of himself.

"Knock knock." A voice sounded from the doorway to the bedroom.

"Ellie?" Chuck turned around. "What're you doing here?"

"I was hoping to find Sarah, is she here?"

"She just left."

"Oh. Sorry I just let myself in, nobody answered the front door."

"It's fine, you have a key for a reason." Chuck's voice was tired and rough.

"How are you doing?"

"How do you think?"

"You can't give up. You've got so much to live for-"

"Like what? A life without running or driving or dancing?"

"A life with Sarah. A life with me in it. A life with things you _can_ do in that chair. None of us are gone, Chuck, but it's becoming harder for us to stay."

"You sound like Sarah."

"Well, then Sarah's right." Ellie looked at him sympathetically. "Don't drive her away. You love her."

"It's so hard, El. I'm not who I was."

"And that's okay. Nobody is asking you to be."

"But who am I if I'm not him?"

"You are. Maybe you don't have all of the same traits as your old self, but you're still Chuck Bartowski. You're still one of the best guys I know, and you'll find yourself again. You're not a quitter, so don't give in to it now."

"You're right." He smiled.

"I know. I always am." She smiled back. "Tell Sarah to call me, yeah?"

"Sure." Chuck watched his sister turn to leave. "Hey, Ellie?"

"Yeah?" She turned back around to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, little brother. Always will."

* * *

 **April 5th, 2013**

 _Chuck's work schedule had tripled in load within just a few months. Sarah had recently gotten back into painting, thanks to Chuck, who helped her see that it's what she was best at. Unfortunately for them, their schedules were the exact opposite. Chuck's mornings were early, and Sarah's nights were long. The only contact they had was when they were sleeping in the same bed. Chuck found himself missing his wife, even while working on his mother's upcoming campaign._

 _"I like this one, Chuck." Mary held up one of the two posters in front of her. "It gives a good message."_

 _"Great, I'll talk to some people and get it up all around the state." He smiled weakly, thinking about what Sarah was doing. "I'm going to take lunch early today." He stood up from his chair._

 _"Says who?" Mary raised an eyebrow._

 _"My hard work." He replied. "I'll be back, don't worry. Would you like anything?"_

 _"Maybe some Thai from that one place I like."_

 _"You got it." He left the building before she could say anything else. Now that she was getting something out of it, he could take a little longer. Sarah's gallery was almost all the way across town from his mother's Burbank headquarters, but he knew some back roads to make good time. He stopped by her favorite sub shop, grabbed gardenia's from the flower place next door, and headed for the gallery. He used to do things like this for her all the time, but lost the time to do so lately._

 _"Mr. Bartowski, how nice to see you." Kathy, the receptionist greeted him with a smile._

 _"Hey, Kathy." He smiled back. "Is Sarah in her office?"_

 _"Yes she is. I think she's taking an important call, though."_

 _"I'll be quiet." He made his way to the back, listening to Sarah's voice as he got closer._

 _"Look, this is an extremely important deal, and we need your offer to stand. No, you don't get it. I don't care about what his daughter thinks, he already solidified his offer for this set. Yeah, kiss my ass." She slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Chuck entered cautiously, and saw her with her head in her hands._

 _"I guess I came at the right time." He held up his gifts and gave a sheepish smile. The second Sarah looked up, she started to cry. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Chuck walked over to his wife, and wrapped her in a hug._

 _"I'm just stressed." Her voice was muffled in his shirt._

 _"Well, maybe a sandwich can take a load off." He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes._

 _"It wouldn't make my day any worse." A genuine smile spread across her face. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't love you for coming."_

 _"I haven't seen you much."_

 _"Miss me did you?"_

 _"Yeah, actually." He looked at her. It wasn't lost on him that he was the luckiest guy in the world. For some insane reason, this perfect woman chose him, and he promised himself he would never take her for granted._

 _"I missed you too." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "If this wasn't my workplace, we would be naked already." She gave him a sultry look._

 _"Since when has that stopped us?" He kissed her back._

 _"Sorry to interrupt, but this isn't your bedroom." Carina's voice broke the couple apart._

 _"Don't be jealous." Sarah replied playfully._

 _"Trust me, I'm not." Carina looked at Chuck._

 _"Hello to you, too." He shot back._

 _"We have work to do." Carina turned back to her friend. "Playtime is over."_

 _"She's right." Sarah looked back to Chuck. "I appreciate you coming."_

 _"You good?"_

 _"I am now, yeah." She smiled. "I'm going to try and be done early tonight."_

 _"Good luck." He joked. She stood up to hug him goodbye, and whispered in his ear._

 _"If I am, I'll be at home waiting." She let it linger for a moment. "In my birthday suit." When she let go, she smiled at his facial expression._

 _"You're evil." He smiled._

 _"You won't be saying that later." She left the room with Carina, her sandwich in hand. God, did Chuck love this woman._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone! This one is just a tad shorter than the rest, but I have enough here to get a chapter out. Thanks to all of you for sticking around, I truly appreciate it! Here's the latest chapter of Coma, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **January 16th, 2013**

 _Business had sent Sarah to Hong Kong, a busy place that she absolutely hated. Los Angeles was no where near as busy as the Asian city, and she realized just how much she despised big cities. Being away from Chuck was the worst part. She hated waking up in her bed alone, dealing with buyers and sellers all day. As she sat on the plane back to Los Angeles, she reflected on her time in Hong Kong. She couldn't believe she was finally going back home. Chuck met her outside the airport, a bouquet of gardenia's in his hands. Sarah couldn't help but smile as she walked up to him._

 _"Hi," She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "God, I've missed you."_

 _"You have no idea." He smiled back, handing her the flowers. "How was the flight?"_

 _"Long."_

 _"You hungry?" He grabbed her suitcase and put it into the back of the car._

 _"Kinda, but I just want to go home." She gave him a sultry look. "It's been a few weeks since I've seen my husband, and video chats just don't cut it."_

 _"Yeah, no food for us." He opened her car door in a rush, and got himself to the drivers seat in no time. Sarah laughed at his boyish charm._

 _"But really, I missed you a lot." She turned her head to look at him._

 _"I missed you too. Being in that house alone is no fun at all. Morgan stayed over a few times, and all I could think about was how much better you look naked." He joked._

 _"Really? Morgan doesn't have an appealing body? Who would've thought?"_

 _"I know, right? Certainly not me." He laughed. "Oh, I have a surprise for you."_

 _"What kind of surprise?" She hated surprises._

 _"A good one, I promise."_

 _"Is there such a thing?"_

 _"With me, yes there is."_

 _"Chuck."_

 _"You'll like it. At least I hope you do."_

 _"If I don't can I take it back?"_

 _"How do you know it's something that can be returned?" He asked._

 _"I don't which is why I just asked the question."_

 _"No, you can't take it back."_

 _"So you got me a non-refundable surprise which I may possibly hate but will still have to live with?" She huffed. "Great."_

 _"Would you just wait to pass judgment until you've seen said surprise?" He laughed._

 _"No, I already hate it." She joked._

 _"You trust me, don't you?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Then believe me when I say you won't hate it." He kept his eyes on the road, keeping a decent pace on the drive home. He wanted to get Sarah alone in the house as quickly as possible, but also didn't want to be pulled over. When they finally pulled into the driveway, he made her close her eyes._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, now keep them closed." He led her out of the car and up the stairs into the home. "Almost there." He opened the front door, and Sarah smelled the familiarity of the house. She had missed it more than she realized. Suddenly, she heard noises._

 _"What is that?" She asked, her eyes still shut._

 _"No peeking, stay here." He planted her in place, and left the room. When he came back, his voice was filled with excitement. "Okay, open." Sarah opened her eyes to see Chuck holding a puppy._

 _"You got a dog?" She asked, completely surprised._

 _"No, we got a dog." His smile was the biggest she had ever seen. "Isn't she cute?"_

 _"Chuck," Sarah's face mirrored guilt, "We don't have time for a dog. I just spent three weeks in a foreign country."_

 _"And I was here. With the puppy." His smiled stayed firmly on his face. "Come one, just hold her." He handed the little bundle over to his wife. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the little face._

 _"Okay, so she's cute." She laughed._

 _"She needs a name." He prompted._

 _"If I name this dog, you know I'll keep her."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"I can't-"_

 _"Just think of this as practice for when we have a baby." He cut her off._

 _"A baby?"_

 _"Yeah, you know, a little Chuck or little Sarah."_

 _"I didn't know we were already thinking about kids." She said._

 _"Well, not right away, but eventually."_

 _"Okay, fine. We can keep the dog."_

 _"I knew you'd come around." He smiled widely at her. "What's her name?"_

 _"Can we figure that out later? I'd really like to have an adult conversation in our bedroom." She said with a child-like smile._

 _"With a look like that, you can get me to do anything." He picked her up, and got them to the bedroom as quickly as possible. The mess of clothes on the floor had appeared within seconds, the sheets becoming tangled between them just as fast._

 _"Hey," Sarah looked down at him, her hair falling in his face, "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too." He pushed her hair back behind her ear, continuing his series of kisses. "I couldn't imagine my life without you."_

* * *

 **Present**

Chuck couldn't shake the angry feelings he had been having since returning home. He tried his hardest to see the best in every day, but nothing was helping him feel happy. Sarah even tried her best seduction techniques, with no luck. It had come to the point where they would sit at the dinner table, eating in silence.

"This is stupid." Chuck said, dropping his fork on the table.

"What?" She looked up from her plate.

"This, the way we are with each other. I know it's my fault, but I don't know how to fix it."

"No one said things would get back to normal quickly."

"I'm not saying they have to, but this is insane. We used to have too much to say to each other, and now there's nothing to say at all."

"I don't know how to help you." She sighed.

"And I don't think you can." He agreed.

"What are you saying?" She felt herself start to panic. "If you're trying to give up already, I'm going to punch you." Her tone was serious, but she had a hint of playfulness.

"No, I'm not saying that at all!" He said. "I think I should go see someone."

"Like a therapist?"

"Exactly." He nodded.

"Why didn't you lead with that?" She laughed softly.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think about that."

"I'm all for you going to talk to someone. Honestly, I think you should've been doing that already."

"I talk to my physical therapist all the time."

"That's not the same thing." She gave him a look. "I'll call Doctor Graham and set something up."

"I think we should go together."

"You want me there?"

"If we're going to work this out, we should both talk about what's bugging us."

"Okay." Sarah wasn't against the thought of him going to see a therapist, but wasn't sure if she was open to seeing one herself.

"If it doesn't help, we can stop."

"I already said okay." She forced a smile. The next day, she put a call in to the hospital, and Graham set them up with a highly recommended couples therapist. Her name was Alex Forest, and she was anything but warm. Somehow, she had the most successful rate of couples who stayed together in the Los Angeles area.

"So, you two are here because of a coma and useless legs?" She looked down at the paper in front of her. "I'm assuming that's you." She looked to Chuck.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Sarah asked defensively.

"I laughed." Chuck covered for Sarah's hostile tone.

"Anyway, why don't you tell me a little about how you met." Dr. Forest said.

"We met at a coffee shop, actually." Chuck smiled.

"He spilled all over my shirt." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"And we've been happily in love ever since." He added sarcastically.

"Have you two ever broken up?" Dr. Forest asked.

"Yes." Sarah responded.

"Once." Chuck nodded.

"And what was the cause?" Dr. Forest adjusted the glasses on her face.

"Sarah lied to me about meeting her almost ex-fiance' for dinner."

"I never lied, I just didn't tell you where I was going."

"You took your ring off to meet him."

"I already told you why I did that." Sarah started to become irritated.

"Because you didn't want to make him feel awkward, yeah I know. But you know, I don't really buy that anymore. He literally dumped you in a matter of seconds, leaving you alone. You shouldn't have a ton of sympathy for a guy like that."

"Well, I did. We had been through a lot, and I wasn't about to-"

"What? Tell him you had moved on? Why not?"

"Why are we still talking about this? It's been almost five years, and we're married. It's not like I left you and joined him in his Italian escapades. I stayed by your bedside for almost ninety days, Chuck. Have I not proven myself to you?"

"It seems as though we have a lot to uncover." Dr. Forest said flatly. Little did she know, they had more problems than she had planned for.

* * *

 **March 20th, 2012**

 _Things had gone back to normal after Sarah had met up with Daniel, but the air was constantly silent between her and Chuck. Small talk only filled their evenings some of the time, and the rest were either spent apart due to "work", or simply because they were "tired". By the middle of the fifth week, Sarah was tired of staying silent._

 _"I think we should talk." She blurted, putting her bag of groceries on the counter. The two had just returned from a spur-of-the-moment grocery trip, which Chuck had suggested to get them out of the house._

 _"Okay." He didn't look up as he put away the things from his bag._

 _"Chuck," She frowned, "Can you at least look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you?" He looked up, slightly irritated._

 _"What would you like to talk about?" He asked, with a certain tone in his voice._

 _"We need to figure out what's going on."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You're kidding, right? We barely talk to each other, and I don't even remember the last time we had sex." Her tone matched his._

 _"I've been busy."_

 _"Don't give me that crap."_

 _"What would you like me to say?" He asked._

 _"I want you to tell me why you can't look at me when I walk in the door, or why you sleep so far away from me in our bed. I want to know why we're awkward around each other when we never have been."_

 _"I don't have the answers." He looked back down. "That's just how it is."_

 _"I think this is about what happened with Daniel, which was nothing."_

 _"Nothing?"_

 _"Yes, nothing. He paid me money, and took home what he paid for."_

 _"I'm sure he did." Chuck muttered._

 _"Would you give it up already?" Sarah yelled. "Grow up!"_

 _"Grow up? You took off your engagement ring to go spice up your ex-boyfriend!" Chuck yelled back._

 _"Spice up? We went to a business dinner! And I already told you I was sorry about the ring. I didn't want to make it awkward."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know!" She was becoming overly frustrated with her fiance._

 _"Guess we've settled it, then."_

 _"Don't you dare walk away from me, Chuck. We haven't even come close to figuring this out."_

 _"Do you realize that I have nothing? I was left with nothing, and you decided to throw it in my face with a fancy dinner with your ex. Do you know how bad that made me feel? Knowing that you hid us from him? It doesn't matter why you did it, you made me feel worthless." He stared at her, his face full of pain._

 _"I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Sarah said softly. "But when you say you have nothing, I feel the same as you did. You have me, Chuck, but sometimes I think you forget that."_

 _"I don't know if this is what I want." He sighed._

 _"What?"_

 _"This. Us. I don't know if I can do this anymore."_

 _"Don't."_

 _"I think you should go back to your place for a while."_

 _"You don't mean that." She felt a lump in her throat. "Maybe we should sleep this off."_

 _"I do mean it, Sarah. And I'm not trying to be hurtful, I'm really not. I will love you until the day I die, but I don't know that I can keep feeling this way when it comes to our relationship. I just feel...empty." He looked at her sympathetically._

 _"Please don't let me walk out that door." She pleaded. "I don't know if I'll come back."_

 _"We need this." He looked away, unable to hold her gaze. Sarah looked down at the beautiful ring on her hand, her legs unable to move from the spot they were planted in._

 _"Bye, Chuck." She took the ring off, placing it on the counter in front of him. She struggled to keep her tears in as she grabbed her coat from the rack by the front door. With one last look at the apartment, she walked out into the hallway and kept on going._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I love this story! I feel like maybe my writing for this chapter is a little contradicting, but I'll let you all be the judge on how this one played out. I feel like the end may be near for this one, and I can't remember if I've said that already or not, so brace yourselves for the end. Maybe in about four chapters or so. Anyway, please enjoy this update!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **March 27th, 2012**

 _One whole week without Sarah felt like the span of an eternity. Neither of them called or texted each other, trying to keep their needed distance from the relationship. Chuck couldn't help but feel angry toward his fiance. He couldn't understand her thought process behind the meet with Daniel. Why couldn't she just tell him everything? A soft knock on the door broke through Chuck's thoughts. He got up from the couch with a slight frown, unsure of who could be at his place at eight in the morning._

 _"This is killing me." It was Sarah. "Can we please talk?" She looked tired, as if she had spent the entire week thinking instead of sleeping._

 _"I'm kinda busy." Chuck said. Sarah looked past him and into the apartment, hearing the sounds of the television._

 _"Clearly." She said flatly._

 _"Look, I said I needed some time."_

 _"And I gave you time."_

 _"Not enough."_

 _"Chuck, we're getting married. We have to talk about this before it ruins everything." She pleaded._

 _"Hasn't it already?"_

 _"I don't understand why you're so willing to throw this away because I had dinner with an ex."_

 _"It's not just about him, Sarah."_

 _"Then what is it about?"_

 _"Trust." He looked down. "It's about the fact that I feel like I can't trust you."_

 _"But you can. Nothing happened."_

 _"You say that, but how do I know for sure?"_

 _"I guess you don't." She sighed. "If you don't trust me, then there really isn't anything left to talk about, is there?"_

 _"I'll call you, okay?"_

 _"Yeah." She turned to leave, wanting to say something to change his mind, but knew she couldn't. Chuck shut the door slowly, having a hard time letting her walk away a second time. He knew it needed to happen, because they were in a tough place. Of course he loved her, but as he said, he didn't trust her. He had to figure out how to change that before talking to her about it. He took a second to think, and an idea hit him. He rushed into Sarah's work room, looking for a specific phone number. He found it on her desk almost immediately, and dialed it on his phone._

 _"Hello?" The voice on the other line was smooth._

 _"Is this Daniel Shaw?" Chuck asked._

 _"This is he."_

 _"My name is Chuck Bartowski."_

 _"I'm assuming you're calling in regards to Sarah." Daniel's voice had a flick of amusement in it._

 _"I want to meet."_

 _"Look, I don't know what goes on between you two, but I'd like to stay out of it."_

 _"One meeting, and you'll never hear from me again." Chuck didn't give up._

 _"Fine. Where?"_

 _"There's a bar called Sal's in Burbank. Meet me there at eight tonight."_

 _"I'll see what I can do." Daniel hung up before Chuck could get another word out. He looked at his phone, his hands slightly shaking. It wasn't like him to confront someone he had never met before, but he needed to know what things were like between Sarah and her ex. To give himself some peace of mind._

* * *

 **Present**

Sarah drove Chuck to physical therapy straight from the counseling session. The ride was quiet, with just the sounds of the radio filling the car. Neither of them were sure what to say, as old wounds were being reopened. Sarah pulled into the parking spot closest to the facility, and stared forward as she turned the car off.

"So that was fun." Chuck broke the ice.

"I thought we moved past the Daniel thing. A long time ago."

"We did."

"So what the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer."

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Chuck, I have spent almost ninety days trying to talk everyone out of pulling you off life support. I dealt with your mother, I had to make all of the tough calls, and now you're telling me that you've never gotten over something that happened years ago?"

"It's not that I haven't gotten over it."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not enough for you." He said. The words hung in the air, Sarah unable to respond. "I should probably go inside, can you help me out?" He asked.

"Yeah." She couldn't make eye contact with him, especially after what he had said. After getting his chair out of the back and helping him into the facility, she waited in the car. She would normally leave and come back when his session was over, but today she stayed. The ride home was the same as it had been on the way to the rehab center. They ate dinner in silence, and got ready for bed the same way.

"I'm going to get another surgery." Chuck stated, both of them laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What?"

"They took another x-ray today and found something out of the ordinary. The doctor thinks it may be a piece of shrapnel from the car or bone fragment compressing my vertebrae."

"So what does that mean?" Sarah turned her head to look at him.

"It could potentially get me my legs back." He said. "Figuratively speaking."

"That's great, Chuck." She sat up. "Can we talk about what happened in the car today?"

"I'd rather not." He closed his eyes.

"Why don't you think that you're enough?" She asked. "Do I make you feel like that?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with you."

"Then what is it?"

"Sarah, I'm paralyzed."

"So?"

"So, I can't do anything."

"You can do plenty." She scoffed.

"Not like I used to." He mumbled.

"This isn't the first time you've said it." She added. "You've told me you've felt this way before."

"I just feel like there are so many other guys out there who can do better. Guys who can give you everything."

"You _have_ given me everything. You don't see that? We have a gorgeous house, I have a studio, we aren't poor by any means, we have a dog, and we have a pretty damn good family." She said. "More importantly, Chuck, you're alive."

"I love you so much, and I want you to have the world." He said softly.

"I do have the world. Here with you." She got on top of him gently, planting a soft kiss on his lips. They hadn't had an intimate moment since before the accident, and she wanted to tread lightly. He put his arms on her waist, returning the kiss, letting it deepen. Sarah pulled her shirt off, running her hands along his bare chest, remembering what his skin felt like.

"Wait." He stopped suddenly, pushing her away.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I can't." He looked away.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I mean I _can't_." His voice filled with anger. "I can't feel anything, Sarah."

"Oh." She swallowed hard. "Right." She slowly got off of him, laying back down on her side of the bed. The room returned to silence once more, and Sarah wasn't sure they'd ever have a meaningful conversation again.

* * *

 **March 27th, 2012**

 _Chuck couldn't get himself to leave the car once he pulled into the parking lot of Sal's. He stared at the entrance, hoping not to see Daniel Shaw. He knew that if Shaw actually showed up, he would have to follow through with the confrontation. He had seen pictures of the raven haired man before, and knew exactly what to look for. As if Daniel had heard his thoughts, he strolled into the bar. Chuck winced slightly, took a deep breath, and finally stepped out of the car. He entered the bar cautiously, even though he was the one who organized the whole thing._

 _"You showed up." He sat next to Shaw at the bar._

 _"Before you apparently." He scoffed._

 _"I was uh, taking a phone call."_

 _"Sure." Daniel kept his sass._

 _"Look, I asked to meet because I need to know why you're really here."_

 _"I'm here to win Sarah back." Daniel's words his Chuck like a ton of bricks._

 _"I knew it." Chuck glared._

 _"Would you calm down? I was joking with you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Sarah and I have no intentions of getting back together." He said dryly. "We've been done for a long time, and I'm married."_

 _"You're married?"_

 _"That's what I just said."_

 _"But you went to dinner." Chuck stated._

 _"Yeah, to catch up."_

 _"She took off her ring to meet you."_

 _"Maybe she didn't want to bring it up. She's pretty secretive sometimes. It's really none of my business."_

 _"I just don't get it."_

 _"Chuck, you have a good woman. I wouldn't try to create trouble where there doesn't need to be any. So she made a bad judgment call, haven't you?"_

 _"Yeah." He nodded. "I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."_

 _"Don't. Marriage is a good thing."_

 _"As much as I don't like you, you've managed to help me."_

 _"Happy to help."_

 _"Are you, though?" Chuck let out a laugh. "Take care, Daniel. And hold on to your wife."_

 _"If it doesn't work out, I'll just come back and steal yours." Daniel matched Chuck's playful attitude. They shook hands, and Chuck left. He needed to get to Sarah before it was too late, which it may have already been. He got to her apartment in an hour, unsure of what to say to her. He knocked on the door softly, with no answer. He knocked harder the second time, still with no luck._

 _"Sarah! It's me!" He knocked a third time. When she still didn't open the door, he knew she wasn't home. He decided to wait for her, sitting on the ground outside the door. Before he realized it, he was asleep._

 _"Chuck." A soft voice woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly, remembering where he was._

 _"Sarah." He stood up fast, smiling at her._

 _"So we're talking now?" She looked at him with irritation._

 _"I messed up."_

 _"You think?" She brushed passed him, opening her door._

 _"You have every right to be mad at me."_

 _"Thanks." She tried shutting the door behind her, but Chuck caught it with his foot._

 _"I talked to Daniel." He blurted. "We met up."_

 _"What?" She yelled._

 _"Can I come in?"_

 _"No." She folded her arms. "You can say whatever you need to say from right there."_

 _"I believe you."_

 _"Okay." She shrugged._

 _"I know what really happened, and I'm sorry for assuming otherwise."_

 _"Is that you apology? Because it sucks." She frowned. "I already told you what happened, and you didn't believe me. So what do you do? You go meet with my ex, and believe his story in seconds."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I don't think you do, Chuck."_

 _"I'm a stupid guy who knows nothing about anything. You're the best thing in my life, and I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. I think I got into my own head because I don't deserve you, and I know it."_

 _"That's not an excuse."_

 _"I know it isn't. I'm just telling you how I feel." He urged. "I do love you, and I do trust you. I made a mistake, and I'm trying to fix it. It's just that right now, I feel like I have nothing. I know that I have you, and I tried to push you away because I can't lose you in the long run or it'll ruin me."_

 _"I don't know what to say to that."_

 _"You don't have to say anything. Just let me come inside, and we can forget that this ever happened." He begged._

 _"I can't forget this." She held onto the door handle._

 _"Then we can talk about it. But please, forgive me." He waited for her to say the magic words. When they didn't leave her mouth, he looked down. They stood in the doorway for a few minutes, silently._

 _"I forgive you." Sarah finally said._

 _"Really?" Chuck looked up at her._

 _"Yeah, really." She sighed._

 _"Are you sure, because I can-" He was interrupted with a kiss._

 _"You're an idiot sometimes, but you're my idiot." She smiled. "Just don't do it again."_

 _"I won't. I'm done freaking out." He promised._

 _"Good." She stepped aside, letting him enter the apartment._

 _"Oh, I think this belongs to you." He took her engagement ring out of his pocket, placing it back on her finger. "Next time you go to diner with an ex boyfriend, how about you leave it on?"_

 _"Touche." She laughed. They spent the rest of the night together, everything feeling as though it was on it's way back to normal._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Gosh, it's been a minute for this update, hasn't it? I made this chapter a little longer than the rest, just because I had a lot to say. The more I write these Chuck fics, the more I miss the characters. I want to thank you all for sticking it out with this story, I know it's a little slow coming! I had to go back and re-read the chapters before this one, mostly because I forgot what happened already in the timeline. I realized that I didn't actually put their beach wedding in yet, so I decided to incorporate that part of the story into this chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of The Coma!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **June 1st, 2011**

 _One year together seemed like nothing at all. There was no effort needed to being with a woman like Sarah. All Chuck had to do was be himself, and that seemed to be more than enough. He made sure to have the entire apartment ready for her when she returned home from work, setting it with roses and candles and champagne._

 _"You remembered." She smiled, entering the apartment._

 _"Of course I did." He gave her a soft kiss._

 _"Will you hate me if I told you I forgot?"_

 _"Not at all." He let out a small chuckle. "I figured you had."_

 _"Why would you figure that?"_

 _"Because you didn't say anything when you left this morning."_

 _"Right."_

 _"But I don't mind. If I have to be the one to remember these things for the rest of our lives, then so be it." He smiled._

 _"The rest of our lives, huh?"_

 _"Uh..." He felt his face turning red, unable to back track._

 _"Relax." She kissed him again. "I'm okay with forever." The look she gave him made his knees go weak._

 _"I got our favorite from Bamboo Dragon." He led her into the kitchen. "You don't like to eat while you're working, so I got extra shrimp."_

 _"I eat." She scoffed._

 _"Then tell me what you had for lunch today." He challenged her playfully._

 _"Soup."_

 _"Yeah? What kind?"_

 _"The popular kind." She couldn't keep a straight face. "Okay, fine. I didn't have lunch."_

 _"Ha!" He pointed a finger at her. "Just face it, Sarah. I know you."_

 _"That you do."_

 _"I was going to spring for a vacation, but I figured you'd be busy."_

 _"I'm glad you kept it local." Sarah agreed. "There's a lot happening with the gallery right now."_

 _"I know."_

 _"How's that?"_

 _"I keep tabs on it."_

 _"Please tell me you aren't the investor who just bought it from Yvette Miller." Sarah put down her plate._

 _"I am not the investor who just bought it from Yvette Miller." He repeated._

 _"Chuck." Sarah said._

 _"What?"_

 _"I don't need you to do things like that."_

 _"I'm sorry. I figured it would finally give you some creative reign."_

 _"Undo it." She picked up her now full plate and made her way to the table._

 _"I can't." He replied, following her._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"The papers are already signed. It's a done deal."_

 _"And you didn't think about talking to me before you did this?" Sarah stared at him._

 _"I thought you'd be happy." Chuck replied. His words brought Sarah back to her relationship with Daniel. He had said the same exact thing when he packed her bags for Italy._

 _"Do you love me?" Sarah blurted. Daniel's answer had been beyond disappointing, and she wasn't ready for Chuck's._

 _"Of course I do." He didn't hesitate. "I did this because I love you. I hate seeing you so upset with your work, and I wanted to give you all the power you wanted there."_

 _"Okay." She nodded._

 _"Okay?"_

 _"I forgive you."_

 _"What just happened?" Chuck was genuinely confused. "I thought you were mad?"_

 _"I was. But now I'm not."_

 _"Because?"_

 _"Because you love me and that's all I need."_

 _"You thought I didn't?" He asked._

 _"I know you do." She replied._

 _"Are you going to explain this to me or are we just going to drop it?"_

 _"We've been together for a year, we have shrimp, and we love each other. I think that's enough." She looked at him._

 _"Okay, so we're dropping it." He laughed._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"For?"_

 _"Being you." She smiled. "Happy anniversary, Chuck."_

 _"May it be the first of many." He smiled back._

* * *

Present Day

Physical therapy and counseling sessions were starting to help Chuck and Sarah more than hinder them. Chuck had already started to regain some muscle movement in his legs, which meant he was on his way to walking again. Sarah picked him up from the rehab center, noticing a different air about him. She smiled as his doctor helped him open the door.

"Hi." He grinned at his wife.

"Hi." She smiled back. "How was it?"

"Great. I only have a few more sessions left until I can get rid of the chair and move to crutches."

"Really?"

"They said I'm doing really well."

"That's great, Chuck."

"What?" He asked.

"What?"

"You don't seem happy." He frowned.

"I am."

"Sarah."

"I promise you, I'm happy." As if a dam had broken inside of her, she started to cry. She cried unlike she had ever done before. It felt as though all of her pent up emotions were all coming out at once, and she couldn't stop it.

"What's wrong?" Chuck seemed genuinely concerned, as his wife wasn't one for crying. "It's going to be okay, I'm going to be fine." They sat in the parking lot until she was finished with her meltdown. It seemed like forever had passed.

"I haven't really cried since you accident." She said, finally able to speak. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's okay." He said. "I'm glad you did."

"Do you think we're going to be okay?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"I do. But then sometimes I don't." She rested her head on the steering wheel. "When we have to go back to the way things were, what's going to happen? We were fighting."

"I think we made it through the hardest thing we'll have to go through. And that means we can make it through anything." He rubbed her back. "You have been so strong through all of this, Sarah. I don't know that I could've done what you did."

"You would've."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you love me."

"That is true."

"We should probably go home. They're going to think something is wrong." Sarah let out a laugh.

"Sounds good to me." Chuck nodded. The ride home was silent, but not awkward. The silence was peaceful. It was a conversation without words. Getting home didn't take long, and they both felt different when they got there.

"I can order in tonight if you want." Sarah headed for the kitchen.

"Sure," Chuck said, making his way to the bedroom, "I'm fine with anything."

"I can always make something." She called.

"Whatever is best for you." He called back.

"What do you want?" Sarah entered the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. "You're out of the chair." She watched as he used the furniture to hold himself up.

"It's what we've been working on." He replied. "It's not a lot, but it's something." His smile reminded her of the man she fell in love with. She looked at him, putting the phone on the bedside table.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Yes." He didn't hesitate. He waited for Sarah to make her way over to him. The way she looked at him told him exactly where this was going. He let her take his hands and lead him to the bed.

"I missed you." She whispered, straddling him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She kissed him slowly, remembering what his lips tasted like. Chuck kissed her back, running his hands up the back of her shirt. She helped him lie back, pulling his shirt over his head as she did so.

"Wait," He stopped, sitting up, "What if we ruin it?"

"Ruin what?" She pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"The second we get to a good place, we jump right in. You don't think that'll lead to problems?"

"If you don't want to have sex with me, you can just say so." Sarah joked.

"I'm serious." Chuck frowned slightly.

"Chuck," She rested her hands on his chest, "I think we've worked really hard to get to this point. If we over think things, it will most definitely ruin it. I don't think we're jumping in, I think we've been taking it slow since you got back from the hospital. If anything, we owe this to ourselves."

"Oh do we?" He smiled.

"Definitely." She smiled back, kissing him again. "But, if you don't want to go through with this, we don't have to."

"No, don't stop." He took her face in his hands. "Just be gentle with me."

"Always."

* * *

 **June 15th, 2012**

 _Chuck left the bridal room in a hurry, trying his best to keep a low profile. He ran into Ellie in the hallway, his expression wild._

 _"Did you just see Sarah?" Ellie asked. "That's against the rules!"_

 _"Listen, El, I need your help." He took her by the shoulders._

 _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"It's fine. But, I need you to find a way to get Sarah and I out of here unnoticed."_

 _"What?" She shouted._

 _"Shh!" He covered her mouth softly. "I said unnoticed."_

 _"You're not getting married?"_

 _"Not here."_

 _"I don't get it."_

 _"This isn't what we want. We're going to the beach where I proposed." He explained. "Tell the minister, and meet us there."_

 _"Chuck, mom is going to kill you."_

 _"Let her. This day is about me and my wife, not our families." He said with absolute clarity. "Will you help?"_

 _"Of course I will." She gave him a look. "Who else do you want there?"_

 _"Devon, Morgan, and Carina." Chuck nodded._

 _"Done. But you owe me big time." Ellie stated. "My car is parked out back. The door is down the hall to the right." She reached into her clutch, grabbing her keys for her brother._

 _"I love you!" He whispered loudly as she left. He made his way back to Sarah's room. "Hey, we have a way out."_

 _"That was fast." She laughed._

 _"You ready to do this?"_

 _"Absolutely." She took his hand in hers._

 _"Then let's go get married." He smiled. They made their way out the back door, getting into the car as fast as possible. It was unusual for LA traffic to be slow, but on this particular day it was. It didn't take long for them to reach the beach. Ellie and the others weren't far behind._

 _"Seriously, Walker?" Carina was the first to speak._

 _"Sorry." The blonde shrugged._

 _"I think this is so cool." Morgan gave Chuck a thumbs up._

 _"Is this the correct spot?" The minister interrupted._

 _"Uh, it's down that way a little bit." Chuck pointed to the left. They all made the trek to the proposal spot, and stopped when they got there. Carina and Ellie stood behind Sarah, Morgan and Devon behind Chuck. The minister stood between them, the happy couple holding hands._

 _"Are we ready to begin?" The minister asked._

 _"Yes." Chuck and Sarah replied in unison._

 _"Alright, let's begin," He started, "We are gathered here today-"_

 _"Can we skip to the end?" Chuck asked. "We're not much for tradition." He looked at Sarah with a laugh. She laughed back, loving him even more than she had before._

 _"Fine. Your vows." The minister looked to the couple._

 _"You first." Chuck said._

 _"Okay." Sarah took a breath. "There's so much I have to say to you, Chuck. So much that I want to say to you. But if I say everything I want and need, we'd probably be here for weeks. I love you, that's the most important thing. I didn't imagine my life turning out the way it did, but here we are, and I couldn't be happier. I will spend every day loving you, and I promise I won't ever give up on us."_

 _"And yours?" The minister nodded to Chuck._

 _"Sarah," He started, "I used to dream about having a wife. I was one of those sappy little kids who grew up picturing his family, imagining the perfect life. Nobody ever gets the perfect life, but somehow it happened to me. I do have the perfect life, because of you. Even my dream wife wasn't as incredible as you are. I am the luckiest man alive to be able to call you my wife, and I will spend every single day of the rest of my existence showing you just how much I love you." He wiped a tear from Sarah's face, sharing a look of love with her._

 _"Rings?" The minister asked._

 _"Oh, yeah, I have them!" Morgan pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket._

 _"With this ring, I thee wed." Sarah placed Chuck's wedding band on his finger._

 _"With this ring, I thee wed." Chuck repeated the words, placing Sarah's band on her finger._

 _"By the power vested in me, by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister finished his words and smiled as the couple shared a kiss._

 _"Now what?" Sarah asked._

 _"We have the vacation of our lives."_

* * *

Present Day

After the one night of intimacy, Chuck and Sarah couldn't stop. A full month had passed, and they spent almost every night in the bed. On days they both had free, they spent the day in it. It was the happiest they had been in a long time, and they wanted to relish the moment.

"I should probably go to the store today." Sarah sighed, her eyes still closed.

"Or we could starve to death." Chuck said. "Who needs food when you have amazing sex?"

"Humans." She turned her head to look at him. "I don't want to, but someone has to do it."

"Right." He looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean it like that." She put a hand on his cheek.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any less sucky."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He cleared the air. "You should go before it gets too late in the day, though. Crazy people are out there after work."

"Thanks for looking out." She joked. It didn't take Sarah long to throw her clothes on. She left in a hurry, wanting to get back to Chuck as fast as possible, just in case he needed her. She put mostly healthy things into her cart, heeding the doctor's words of good nutrition habits for Chuck. Today, she felt as though she could smell everything in the store.

"Walker!" Carina's voice erupted like a sleeping volcano.

"Oh god." Sarah mumbled. "Hi, Carina." She faked a smile as the redhead made her way over.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How is everything?"

"Good." Sarah nodded.

"Just good?"

"Pretty much."

"When are you coming back to the studio?"

"I thought we already had this discussion?" She felt her palms starting to sweat. "I can't."

"You can't _yet_. Right?"

"Carina."

"Sarah." Carina rolled her eyes. "You are the most talented person I know. If everything is good, then you have to come back to work. The studio needs you."

"So does my husband." Her stomach twisted with nausea. "You know, I should probably get going." She tried to get away, but Carina wasn't having it.

"Look, you can try and avoid me all you want, but-" As if a wave came over her, Sarah cut Carina off by turning around and throwing up in a nearby trash can. They both looked at each other, unable to speak. "You okay?" Carina asked.

"Fine."

"You don't look sick."

"It's probably something I ate." After the words left her mouth, she frowned.

"What?"

"I didn't have anything to eat this morning."

"I know you probably don't want me to mention this, but could it be...you know?"

"No. What?"

"A little squirt?"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, that."

"I mean, I hadn't really thought about that." The two women stood in the middle of the grocery store, frowning into space.

"Do you want to check?" Carina was trying her hardest to be supportive.

"I probably should."

"That would be the adult thing to do." Sarah grabbed more than one pregnancy test, not wanting to take any chances. After checking out, she rushed home as quickly as she possibly could. She entered the house in a burst of energy.

"Miss me that much, huh?" Chuck asked with a sly smile.

"No." She couldn't bring herself to explain, as she wanted to know the results the very second she could. She threw the groceries down onto the kitchen table before running to the bathroom with one bag still in her hand. She slammed the door shut, and opened the first test.

"Are you okay?" Chuck knocked on the door after a few minutes had passed.

"I don't know." Sarah replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He sounded more confused than ever.

"I'll let you know in about three minutes." Sarah put the fourth and final test in the sink. She took a deep breath as she watched them.

"What does that mean?"

"Give me a minute."

"Sarah." Chuck opened the door. "What are you looking at?" He shuffled over to the sink, losing his words when he got there.

"I don't know for sure." She said, not taking her eyes off the tests.

"Obviously." He blurted. "What made you think to get these?"

"Carina."

"Always a good idea." He scoffed.

"Hey, sometimes she's smarter than me."

"They're changing." Chuck pointed. "What does that mean?" He couldn't decipher the lines.

"It means we're moving forward."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well folks, here we are! This story has been one of my absolute favorite to write, and I'm sad to let it go. I feel as though our characters have reached the end of their road with this particular story, so I'm not going to drag it out. Thank you to all of my followers/readers/reviewers for the constant support and critique! I wouldn't be half the writer I am without all of you. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Sarah vs The Coma.**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

Present Day

Sarah had never figured herself as a mother. Before she met Chuck, she was fine with being alone forever. Not that she wanted it that way, but she was okay if that's the way her life decided to turn out. But now, staring at the filled crib in front of her, she couldn't imagine herself as anything else.

"What're you doing?" Chuck whispered, entering the nursery.

"I couldn't stay away." She whispered back. "He's too perfect."

"I know." Chuck smiled at his son. "But we can't keep sneaking in here to watch him sleep. One of these days he's going to wake up and be creeped out."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"I want another one." Sarah blurted.

"What?"

"Not right away."

"Oh good, because this one is only two months old."

"He shouldn't be alone."

"We had a hard enough time getting this one."

"I know, but he should have at least one sibling. That way we won't have to pay for a babysitter forever. Not to mention, two slaves is great for us, because we won't have to clean ever again." Sarah joked.

"Let's try not to screw this one up first, and then we'll talk about another one." Chuck laughed. Before long, they were back in their own bed, wide awake.

"I can't sleep."

"Me either." Chuck agreed. "I'm so used to him screaming, it's permanently ringing in my ears."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He's fine." Chuck said. "We should get at least a little sleep before he wakes up again."

"I don't think my body will let me." Sarah laughed.

"True." Chuck sighed. "Who knew parenthood was like this?"

"I had an idea."

"Oh really?"

"Maybe not a solid one."

"What if he hates us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he grows up to hate us?" Chuck asked.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Anything is possible."

"Okay, so what if he does? We'll just lock him up and call it a day." She replied. "I think that everything is going to turn out just fine."

"I've learned that you're probably always right."

"Probably?"

"I said always." He laughed.

"You know what? I think I want to go paint."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're going to be exhausted tomorrow."

"I'm always exhausted. What's a little more?" Sarah got out of bed, throwing on an old black tee and her favorite pair of painting jeans.

"Can I watch?"

"Since when have I ever let anyone watch?" She asked.

"Since today?" He replied sheepishly. "Come on, I'm bored and restless too."

"I'll make you a deal."

"Okay."

"You can come with me, but only if you paint something too."

"Me? Paint? That's a joke, right?"

"No. Sometimes it's good to express yourself."

"I can express myself in other ways." He laughed.

"Oh come on, chicken."

"I am not a chicken."

"Prove it." With that, she left the room. Chuck shook his head, thinking to himself for a moment, and followed her. She had already set up a spot for him when he got to the room, and it made him nervous.

"What am I supposed to draw, exactly?" He asked.

"Anything you want." She handed him a brush. "It only matters to you."

"You are not allowed to laugh at me." He warned.

"I won't." She assured him. "Just start." She turned to her own canvas, drawing beautiful lines with her brush.

"Okay." Chuck watched in awe as the colors came to life in front of her. He turned to his own canvas, unsure of what to do. Before he knew it, he was splattering and stroking the blank fabric before him. In just a few minutes, he was finished. He stood back, looking at what he had done. It was ugly. The colors that blended together either made brown or puke green, and his lines had no rhyme or reason to them.

"Wow." Sarah stood behind her husband, looking at his painting with him.

"I know, it's horrible."

"No, you just have a lot of pent up anger."

"What?"

"These colors represent your life."

"I honestly just picked random ones and threw em' together."

"But your subconscious told you to pick them. Painting is all about feeling." She said.

"I don't feel angry." He frowned. "I'm happy."

"Maybe on the surface." She shrugged. "Maybe you should go back to therapy."

"You said you weren't going to laugh at me." He said.

"I'm being serious." She smiled. "I think there are still some things from your accident that you need to work out."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But if this painting is any indication, they run deep."

"What about yours?" He turned to her painting, which was filled with vibrant yellows and oranges. "Obviously you're too happy." He joked.

"Oh really?"

"Just look at these colors. The sun isn't even this bright." The two stood there laughing, enjoying each other's company.

"I love you." Sarah said. "I don't know if I tell you enough."

"You tell me every day."

"But is that enough?" She asked.

"I think it is." He smiled at her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too."

"You know," Sarah looked at Chuck with sultry eyes, "The baby is still asleep."

"That he is." Chuck returned the look.

"Which means we have a good twenty minutes left." She pulled her shirt over her head.

"I am so down for this idea." Chuck followed suit, pulling her onto the floor. They spent as much time as they could together, staying in the moment.

* * *

 _February 13th, 2012_

 _The news of Chuck and Sarah's engagement spread quicker than either of them had wanted. Both of them only kept their gossip at two people each, but somehow Mary Bartowski got wind of it anyway._

 _"So, bad news." Chuck walked into the bedroom with a guilty look on his face._

 _"What?" Sarah stopped folding her laundry._

 _"My mom is on her way over."_

 _"Great. I'll hide the ring."_

 _"No, she knows about us."_

 _"What?" Sarah yelled._

 _"That's why she's coming over."_

 _"I thought we agreed you weren't going to tell her." Sarah said through clenched teeth._

 _"I didn't!" He exclaimed. "I swear, I didn't tell her anything."_

 _"So it was Ellie." She replied._

 _"Or Morgan." He gave her another guilty look._

 _"You told Morgan?"_

 _"He's my best friend."_

 _"Who can't keep a secret to save his life!"_

 _"Okay, you have a right to be mad, but she was going to find out eventually."_

 _"Yeah, eventually. Not four days after it happened!" They were officially in a shouting match._

 _"You can't blame me for this, it wasn't my fault!"_

 _"You're the one with the idiot best friend!"_

 _"Hey, don't call him an idiot!" As if on cue, a knock came from the front door._

 _"Oh great, we're in the middle of a fight, and she shows up. How perfect." Sarah rolled her eyes._

 _"Can you please play nice?" Chuck asked._

 _"Only if she does."_

 _"She will." Chuck went to the front door, where his mother was waiting impatiently._

 _"Is she here?" Mary asked._

 _"Of course she is, she lives here."_

 _"Is it true?"_

 _"That she lives here? Well, yeah I-"_

 _"That you're engaged." She never beat around the bush._

 _"Yes."_

 _"And you didn't think to consult me first?"_

 _"Mom, I love you, but I'm a grown man. If I want to marry someone, I don't need your permission." He stood his ground._

 _"Fine, but we need to work out the details of the prenup." She opened the door behind her, and a man walked in._

 _"You brought a lawyer?" Chuck asked._

 _"Of course I did. You thought I'd let that blonde 'artist' take our money?" Mary asked. Chuck didn't like the tone she had when she said the word 'artist'._

 _"Mom, I don't think this is necessary."_

 _"Welcome, Senator." Sarah entered the living room with a fake smile. "Who's this?"_

 _"My lawyer. We're going to create a prenuptial agreement."_

 _"I'm sorry, a what?" Sarah looked at Chuck._

 _"A prenuptial agreement is a document that-"_

 _"I know what a prenup is." Sarah said flatly, cutting Mary short._

 _"Good, then you'll have no problem signing one."_

 _"Chuck?" Sarah looked to him once more. "Do you want this?" He stood there, looking like a helpless deer staring down the barrel of a hunter's gun._

 _"Uh…" He trailed._

 _"Of course he does." Mary replied for him._

 _"I'm not signing anything until I hear it from him." Sarah folded her arms. "Chuck?" She repeated._

 _"Right. Prenup. Yeah." He stammered._

 _"Yeah?" Sarah asked._

 _"No."_

 _"No?" Mary asked._

 _"I don't know." He back tracked._

 _"You're telling me that you're actually thinking about this?" Sarah gave him a look._

 _"No." He finalized. "I don't want a prenup."_

 _"What?" Mary exploded. "You're being a fool, Charles."_

 _"No, mom, you are." He put an arm around Sarah's waist. "I love her. With everything that I am. And I know that she's not going to steal my money. Hell, with her paintings, she'll have more than me in no time." Sarah smiled at him._

 _"I want to marry your son, not his money." Sarah agreed._

 _"Whatever. Don't expect to see me at the wedding." Mary turned to leave, but Sarah followed her out._

 _"Senator, wait." She stopped the Bartowski matriarch at the door. "I know you hate me, you've made that abundantly clear. But, I'm still going to love Chuck. Forever. And I'm not going anywhere, so stop trying to make me leave."_

 _"Good day." Mary gave a curt nod, and left the apartment._

 _"I think that went well." Chuck said._

 _"I think she likes me." Sarah joked._

 _"We're getting married, with or without her."_

 _"Oh I know."_

* * *

Present Day

Sarah went back to work after a few more months of leave. During her leave, she created an entirely new set of paintings and had an entire show prepared by Michael's first birthday.

"Wow Sarah. This is the best work I've ever seen from you." Carina stared at the paintings in Sarah's work room.

"Thanks." She smiled, admiring her own work. "I probably could've put more lines in this one." She pointed to one on the far left.

"No, it's prefect. The way it contrasts from the rest will make it our main piece." Carina replied.

"I hate to break this up, but someone keeps asking for his mom." Chuck poked his head into the room.

"We're done anyway." Carina said.

"How's it going out there?" Sarah asked, once Carina was gone.

"Good. Morgan let Michael smash his face in with cake." Chuck laughed. "We have a lot of good people in our lives."

"Don't I know it." She smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"What would you have done? If I didn't make it out of my coma?"

"You haven't brought that up in a while." She said, surprised. "What made you ask?"

"Just seeing everyone here. Having a son. It makes me think about where everyone would be if I had died."

"But you didn't."

"Humor me."

"Honestly, Chuck, I don't know. I wouldn't be me, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one thing that keeps me going." She replied. "Michael too. If I lost either one of you, I'd be losing a piece of myself."

"I know what you mean."

"Chuck, mom just got here." Ellie interrupted their conversation.

"Great." Sarah groaned.

"She'll be civil around Michael." Chuck assured her.

"That doesn't make it any better." They walked into the living room, where everyone was milling about. Old friends were catching up, and new friends were discussing hobbies and lifestyles.

"Hello, Charles." Mary walked up to Chuck, her grandson in her hands. "The place looks good."

"Sarah does all the decorating." He looked to his wife.

"I see." Mary forced a slight smile.

"Mommy." Michael stretched out his arms for Sarah. She grabbed him from Mary, kissing him on the head.

"How'd you manage to get cake in your hair?" She laughed, giving a quick look to Morgan, who was sitting a few feet away.

"I'm sorry I missed most of the party, I had some business to take care of." Mary looked to Chuck.

"It's not a big deal mom, you're here now." He said.

"I appreciate that." She smiled. "Sarah, can I talk to you privately?" She looked to the blonde.

"Uh," Sarah glanced at Chuck, "Sure." She wasn't exactly sure how to respond. She led Mary into the kitchen, which was now empty.

"I know this may seem weird to you." Mary said.

"Not at all." Sarah lied.

"I never said thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my son." The words hit Sarah hard. "When all of us told you to unplug those machines, you refused. Without you, my Charles would be gone."

"I knew he'd wake up." Sarah replied. "There's really nothing to thank me for. I didn't have another choice."

"But you did." Mary said. "I've only ever made your life harder, and I apologize. It's hard for me to see my children grown up, because I missed a lot of their childhood. In my eyes, they still need me to guide them through life."

"I'm sure I'll be the same way." Sarah gave a small laugh.

"Well, I have a gift for you in order to show my thanks."

"You didn't have to…" Sarah trailed.

"But I did." Mary nodded. "There's a banquet coming up, and all of the state senators will be there." She explained.

"Sounds important."

"It's annual." She replied. "Anyway, this year the banquet will be held at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art."

"LACMA is beautiful." Sarah said.

"I have secured an exhibit for you."

"I'm sorry?" Sarah wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Every senator in the united states will see your work. There are some very powerful people who will know your name." Mary continued. "It's the least I could do."

"Wait a second." Sarah rubbed her forehead. "You got me an exhibit?"

"That's what I just said."

"But-"

"But?"

"I just can't believe it." Sarah finally said.

"You've done a lot for my family." Mary smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're a very strong woman, Sarah. You're good for Charles."

"He makes it easy."

"Just do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Never leave him." Mary said. "He's going to need you for the rest of his life."

"I need him just as much, trust me." Sarah smiled. "How about we go back in there and pretend like we didn't just have this closure?" She laughed.

"I don't know, I kind of like you."

"Well okay then." They made their way back into the living room, where Chuck was waiting impatiently.

"Glad to see you're still alive." He whispered to Sarah.

"You won't believe what just happened." She whispered back. "Your mom just thanked me."

"And she's not dead?"

"She said she liked me."

"What?" Chuck's voice was no longer silent, causing everyone to stare.

"My new show is going to be an exhibit for her senator's banquet at LACMA." Sarah explained. "It's her gift to me for not letting you die." She laughed.

"My mother really said she liked you?" Chuck asked in disbelief. "Did she have a stroke?"

"I think things are going to be okay." Sarah looked around.

"What do you mean?"

"Our life. It's going to be a good one." She said with certainty.

"Didn't we already know that?"

"I had a feeling." Sarah smiled. "I love you, Chuck. Thank you."

"I love you, too." He gave her a kiss. "But what are you thanking me for?"

"Choosing me."


End file.
